The String Between
by Rakarrak
Summary: Raised together with his Ralts since birth, Thomas goes a different path from most trainers, learning how to be a Coordinator. Growing up in Johto and going to school in Alola, he's returned back home to start his journey. Rated M for LEMONS, Pokephilia.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: For the song talked about from paragraphs 7-11, it was written with Eir Aoi's Kuroiuta in mind: youtu dot be/nFyK-ajIAWU**

"Are you ready Min'ne? I've already checked with the stage crew, and we have permission for you to go out by yourself from stage left while I come out from stage right a few seconds later." A young man with dusty blonde hair and lilac eyes in a dark tuxedo asked a Gardevoir who was shaking a little. He reached down and gently squeezed her hand, getting her attention, Min'ne's ruby eyes shaking as her nerves were getting the best of her. "You'll do great, you're a natural dancer Min'ne. You still remember the codes and cues for your moves, right?" She nodded slowly as she took a deep breath to relax.

"Next up is Stephany with her Luxray, Lumin" An announcer called over the P.A. system for the Contest Hall.

"Looks like we've only got a few minutes before we go on, mind if I do your hair now?" Min'ne nodded and handed her trainer her hair brush, and she started to squirm a little as he started to run the brush through her hair. Min'ne had let her hair grow out at her trainer's request and it was now to her upper back . She enjoyed when he'd brush her hair, but still wasn't use to having it tied up. "I know you don't like doing your hair up Min'ne but it will be only for the performance then you can even go back to having it short if you want." The Gardevoir started shaking her head at comment. She preferred her hair long after getting used to it, and if she went back to having to keeping it short, that would result in less time with just the two of them.

He chuckled a little after she stopped, then quickly and carefully put her hair into a loose bun. "Any discomfort with it this time?" He asked her only getting a very subtle shake of her head. She knew if she moved too much it would come undone. He tightened it slightly, getting her to wince a little, turning to pout towards him. "What? That was just so you'd be able to walk with it." Min'ne just sighed slightly, knowing he was right. "Just two more things then we'll be done." He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box containing a black choker with a red and green Mega Stone. He gently put it on for her, resting the gem between her collarbone. She got up and turned towards him, "You look beautiful Min'ne." They both started to blush slightly at the comment, but were interrupted by a knock on their door.

"Thomas, Min'ne you've got one minute." A stage hand called as the both walked towards the door to head out on stage.

"Time for the finishing touch. Mega Evolve." Thomas placed his index and middle finger on a cufflink, then the Gardevoirite on Min'ne's choker started to glow, enveloping her in light. As the light faded, her dress had become reminiscent a black sleeveless evening gown with arm length gloves, her front crest, which was smaller than most Gardevoir, not protruding as much, has split down the middle and was covering her chest. The choker stayed in place, revealing a recessed emerald where the Mega Stone sat. Finally her eye and hair color were now swapped, Min'ne's eyes were now an emerald green while her hair was a deep scarlet, and it was now noticeably more wavy. "Let's go, partner." Thomas smiled as they went to their respective sides of the Performance stage.

"Now for our next contestant, Thomas and his Gardevoir, Min'ne." The announcer called. Min'ne walked out on stage, and the audience almost immediately went silent. She casually looked around, showing off her form as a piano started playing over the speakers, then Thomas walked out from the other side of the stage over towards Min'ne.

Thomas offered Min'ne his hand, "May I have this dance?" Min'ne took his hand and the two walked over towards a series of horizontal Light Screen panels, raising them above the stage. Once at the top Thomas rested his free hand on her waist while Min'ne rested hers on his shoulder.

As the vocals started a pink mist started emanating from Min'ne's feet, lightly cracking the Light Screen, with more Misty Terrain being made with each step. The percussion joined in and the mist was now spilling over the side of the platform, the cracks becoming more pronounced, and the mist was starting to raise around the two of them. More mist was pouring off the platform, now causing pieces of the Light Screen to break off, shattering into dust in mid-air. The Light Screen was now collapsing rapidly. Once the surface they were standing on had disappeared, an acoustic guitar and violin had started playing and picked up the song's tempo.

"_There's no one here but us. Just you and me, Min'ne._" Thomas thought, knowing Min'ne would hear it. She was now using Psychic on the soles of his shoes, keeping Thomas in the air with her, while she was levitating. Thomas then twirled her around, both keeping up with the rhythm of the music, Min'ne's bun had come undone, while sending the mist that was around them away. After pulling her back towards him, her hair was now over her shoulder, getting some whispering from the audience and a slight smile from Thomas.

The song was starting to slow back down, the remnants of the Light Screen and mist now circling around them, reminiscent of a galaxy. Once the music was down to just the piano again Min'ne lowered them to the stage, they bowed and the display was blown away in all directions.

The announcer walked over while the judges were discussing the performance. "While we wait for the judges, I've got to say, its rare seeing a trainer with that much trust in their Pokemon during a contest, do you care to let us in on it Thomas." He said holding a mic towards Thomas.

"Well, my family has this odd tradition, whenever the trainer's family is about to have a child, their Gardevoir or Gallade will also have one and the two are supposed to be raised together. Although for our generation, I'm the older of us by a couple hours." He smirked towards Min'ne, causing her to cross her arms and pout. "Much to Min'ne's disdain."

"And what about her appearance, she clearly isn't a normal Gardevoir." The announcer asked, trying to be professional but clearly insisting.

"That is a personal secret." He answered flatly.

"Alright, we've come to our decision." One of the judges called before the announcer could pry more. "Now, typical rules are for a point deduction of half a point per judge for outside assistance with performances, which you agreed to, correct Thomas?" Thomas just nodded. "Well, while total score can't exceed 40, we each can score over 10 individually. Meaning..." Electronic panels in front of the judges table started lighting up, revealing a 10.5, 10.4, 10.1 and 10.7, totaling a 39.7 after the deduction. "Such a rare occurrence of a coordinator training themselves for a performance along with their Pokemon should be awarded properly." The judge smiled as Thomas and Min'ne both bowed again and walked back stage.

Just as they were out of sight of the audience Thomas felt a sensation press against his cheek. He looked over towards Min'ne who was a couple feet behind him, sheepishly looking at the ground. "Well a promise is a promise, you can do what you want for getting the judges to score that high."

"_So I can do more than just psychic kisses now?_" Min'ne asked telepathically, looking up at Thomas, her eyes almost sparkling at the thought.

Thomas smiled and nodded, "Just one rule, be cautious of the people around us." Min'ne then quickly caught up to Thomas and clung onto his arm, getting him to sigh, "Same as always. You never miss an opportunity when it comes to something you want."

"_Well I've got to make up for lost time, Mister 'My childhood friend was a Ralts'._" She grinned with a slight giggle.

They got back to their dressing room while they waited for the last couple contestants to finish, "What lost time? We're practically always together Miss 'I'm in love with my trainer'." Thomas retorted after the door was closed, before both of them started laughing.

Min'ne then gently pushed Thomas back into a nearby lounge chair. She sat in his lap with her back to him, her hair brush floating over from the vanity table. "_Since we've got some time to kill... could you make sure there aren't any knots?_" She asked as Thomas ran his fingers through her hair.

Not feeling anything, but knowing she liked having his undivided attention, Thomas started brushing Min'ne's hair again in near complete silence. A moment later, "Min'ne... do you want to continue this journey...?"

Min'ne immediately turned around and smacked him, "_Why would you ask that! Didn't we start this journey to prove our parents' they were wrong about us?! My father, your mother. The black sheep of our families. If your grandparents didn't take us in, we'd probably still be in that house, getting abused on a regular basis._" Her eyes starting to well over with tears, she rested her forehead against his, "_I know you have minimal self-confidence, because growing up you were never 'good enough', but just think, those judges loved US, they made sure to comment on YOUR effort. They overlooked their own rules which you had agreed to, because of YOU. ...And then there's the other thing..._" Thomas looked up at her, rubbing the cheek she smacked. "_There's a girl in front of you who has fallen in love with you. If it counts for anything, you are more than 'good enough' in her eyes, and I doubt that will change._" Min'ne gently pressed her lips against his. It was the first time they had actually kissed. It didn't last long, wanting it to be a sweet, sentimental moment, she pulled away, and saw Thomas' face was bright red. "_I know these thoughts are going to keep happening, but just remember today when they come up, okay?_" She then pulled him into a tight hug, with a faint reassuring smile.

A couple tears managed to get away from Thomas after Min'ne's speech, "I'm sorry you have to deal with this Min'ne, I wish those thoughts never happened. I'm sick of having them, you shouldn't have to listen to them, no one should, but they regularly tell me that you deserve a better trainer, a more confident trainer. But thank you for everything, I don't know what I did to deserve having someone like you in my life." Thomas loosened Min'ne's hug and gently reciprocated her kiss.

"_Well, I doubt such a trainer would be alright with their Pokemon being in love with someone else, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me._" Min'ne then turned back around trying to hide the fact that she was now bright pink. "_If you still have any hair ties, I might be up for a loose ponytail..._"

Thomas then cracked a smile and got a hair tie out of his backpack right away. "My Gardevoir asking for her hair to be done? I never thought I'd see the day." He then got back to brushing her hair, both smiling to themselves over the little heart-to-heart the two just had.

"Can all contestants please return to the performance stage for the award ceremony." The announcer called just as Thomas finished Min'ne's ponytail.

As they walked back out Min'ne had taken Thomas' arm and they saw all the other contestants. There were ten participants total, seven women and three men, in varying levels of dress for the contest. The women's dresses looked like they were rentals, while the other two men's tuxedos appeared to be hand-me-downs. As Thomas and Min'ne lined up with the rest, more whispering could be heard from the audience.

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?" The judge who spoke to Thomas during his round asked as he motioned towards some intricate ribbons in a display case. "In third place with a score of 35.8, Stephany and Lumin. In second place with a score of 38.2, Kristy and Snowflake. And in first place with a score of 39.7, Thomas and Min'ne. Congratulations to our winners and thank you to all our contestants." He then walked over to the winners and handed each of them their ribbons personally, when he handed Thomas his ribbon he quietly asked, "I'd like to talk with you two after we're all done, would you mind staying after everything is finished?"

Thomas, surprised at the request replied, "Not at all." He bowed with the other 2 winners and then went back to their dressing room.

As they neared their door Min'ne squeezed his arm tighter and tighter. Once back inside she hugged him tightly, "_We won?! We actually won! And it was thanks to your hard work!_" She then started kissing Thomas' repeatedly in excitement.

Thomas gently pushed her away, but was still feeling the sensation, "Do you realize what you were just doing Min'ne, or were you just caught up in the moment?" He asked as he smiled down to her.

She nodded, "_A bit of both... I might have gone overboard._" Min'ne then looked down at the floor. "_Did you mind?_" She shyly looked up at him.

"No, I didn't," Thomas started to blush again, "but we're going to have a visitor any moment." Min'ne smiled a little at the answer. "Remember, we both need to keep our composure while around people, okay?"

There was then a knock on the door, and Thomas let in the judge. "Thanks for agreeing to see me. I'll just get straight to the point, you two have been together since you were born, correct?" He asked, getting an uneasy nod from both Thomas and Min'ne, "Now Thomas, by chance, around ten years ago, was she the Raltz crying in a little boy's arms while he tried to shield her from a Gallade in the middle of the street in Ecruteak City?"

* * *

Thomas and Min'ne were nearly frozen in shock, "Sir... how do you know about that day?" Min'ne clung onto Thomas in as the memory of that day came back to them.

The judge then held up a small badge resembling a ghost. "I'm a former gym leader from Ecruteak, Morty, and was one of the trainers that stepped in after you were unconscious."

"Thomas get out here! We're heading to the store." A woman hollered down the hallway.

A boy then half-heartedly came out of a room at the end of the hallway with a thick long sleeve shirt on. He looked up at his mother after looking around for a second, "Where's Ralts?"

"In its Pokeball. Go get it." She answered, turning her back to her son, while a Gallade glared at him.

Thomas went to get the Pokeball and called out a Ralts that hugged her friend as tightly as she could. "You're not mad with me? I haven't seen you in days..." He whispered, then heard a slight stomach growl.

"_Hungry. No food._" Thomas was still getting use to Ralts' telepathy. All he could do was shake his head in response.

"Thomas! We're leaving!" His mother hollered again as the front door slammed open, he then ran for the door while carrying Ralts. "Stop carrying that thing, it can walk."

"I want to carry her though, I've missed her." Thomas gently hugged Ralts, barely noticing Gallade scowling at them. "_Why do they hate me...?_" He thought to himself as they walked down the street.

Ralts did her best to look up at Thomas, "_You no fight. Me weak. They blame you._" She then cuddled his arms. "Me no want hurt others." She then looked across the street towards a girl around their age playing with a Rockruff, "_Lucky..._"

They then got to the local market and the smell of all the produce made Ralts' stomach growl some more. "I'm sorry... I can't get you anything..." Thomas gently patted Ralts' head, wishing he could help his friend.

Doing the usual rounds, Thomas' mother got their weekly groceries and headed to the cashier. It was a newer girl Thomas had only seen there a couple times, but she was always cheerful when he saw her. As she scanned everything through, she felt Ralts' eyes on her, focusing on anything she touched. After everything was paid for and his mother was walking away, the cashier reached her hand out to Thomas, and whispered, "Your Ralts might like these." Giving him a small handful of blue-pink poffin. Thomas just bowed quietly and followed his mother, quickly stashing the poffin in his pocket.

As they exited the market, Thomas' mother stopped and turned towards him, "Throw them away." As she motion towards a trash can.

He shook his head and backed away, "She hasn't eaten in days! Why are you always so mean to her?"

"Because it's weak! By the time Gallade was its age, he was already a Kirlia!" A couple people nearby were starting to look over at them

"So if she doesn't win battles she goes hungry?" Thomas was backing farther away unconsciously but Gallade had grabbed them with Psychic and lifted them in the air.

"Gallade, take care of them already." His mother said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Gallade started charging energy to is arm blade, dropping Thomas to the ground in the process. Thomas immediately huddled over Ralts as a Psycho Cut blade hit his back, tearing his shirt in the process.

A large shadowy orb then came flying towards Gallade and knocked it off balance. "Must be tough to only feel strong beating up your own family." A young man with blonde hair held back and wearing a loose light-blue and beige shirt ran over with a Dusknoir right beside him. "So you fail to even get to the Pokemon League, and then take out years of frustration on your only child? Do you not see the problem Linda?"

"The problem is my good for nothing son and his worthless Pokemon won't even fight." Linda started laughing a little. "All he wants to do is baby that waste of space."

Another couple of trainers put themselves between Gallade and Thomas, who was now unconscious on the ground. "The police have been notified and are on their way."

Linda and Gallade started to sweat at the comment. "Teleport us already!" Gallade then started to glow, but then the effect shattered, they were in the same location. "Why isn't it working?!"

Dusknoir then growled, its single eye glowed as it glared at them. Its Mean Look preventing any escape. "Your son and his Pokemon might be 'weak', but he's got more courage than you do."

The sound of sirens became apparent as a patrol car pulled onto the street. "Morty, what the hell is going on here?" One of the officers asked the young man as they got out. The second officer ran over to Thomas to check on him, and noticed various bruises on his back through the cut in his shirt.

Morty explained the situation, which got passersby glaring at Linda. "Ma'am, you're under arrest. You're charged with child abuse and neglect of a Pokemon in your care" The second officer stated while putting Linda in handcuffs.

As the officers drove away, an ambulance came for Thomas and took him to the nearest hospital, over in Goldenrod City. Ralts refused to leave his side while the paramedics and nurses checked on him. After a couple hours he came too, immediately hearing Ralts crying while in a seat next to his hospital bed. "Ralts... what happened? All I remember is pain from Gallade's attack."

Ralts immediately looked up at Thomas, he could see tears still rolling down her cheeks. "_Taken to hospital. Mother with the police, said she was 'under arrest'._" She jumped onto the bed and hugged her friend tightly.

There was a knock on the door as a nurse walked in, "Thomas, you've got a couple guests." She waved in Thomas' grandfather and his Gallade, both sitting opposite of Ralts.

"Thomas, about your mother..." His grandfather started.

"I know, she's been arrested... Ralts just told me after I woke up." Thomas interrupted, gently patting Ralts' head, who smiled slightly.

"Your Ralts... 'told' you? Telepathically?" Thomas' grandfather asked, getting a surprised expression from his Gallade and a nod from Thomas. "Thomas, no Ralts in our family has ever been able to use telepathy. Not your mother's, not mine, not my father's."

"Well it's true. She's been able to for a few months now." Thomas told his grandfather, almost sternly, who looked down at the Ralts nodding.

His grandfather cleared his throat slightly, "Well, back to the matters at hand, you'll be living with your grandmother and I after you're out of the hospital, alright? She's already getting your clothes and other personal items from the house. Is there anything you can think of for her to get?"

Thomas thought for a moment, then Ralts tugged on his sleeve, "Just two things, Ralts' Pokeball, so we can release her from mom and get her a new one. And some food for her. She hasn't eaten in days..."

His grandfather then smiled a little, and pulled out a small box. "I was going to wait until your birthday, but now might be a better time to give you this." He opened it, revealing a red Pokeball with a concave black stripe around its edge. "This is a Cherish Ball. It's only for special Pokemon, and the bond you have with Ralts is very special."

* * *

Min'ne let out a satisfied sigh, "It was nice of Morty to take us out for dinner, we'll have to remember that restaurant if we come back here."

"Especially since it served Pokemon without question. I think our server was more surprised you knew how to use cutlery." Thomas said thinking back to their server's expression. "By the way, what were you and his Dusknoir talking about? You two seemed to be having quite the conversation." He inquired, as they entered a local hotel.

"_We were just trading stories, talking about the places we've been, other Pokemon we met. I mentioned that Machoke that kept trying to flirt with every female Pokemon at the Trainer School in Alola._" She giggled a little remembering the incident.

Thomas joined her quietly, not wanting to bother the people waiting in the lobby. "And they all either pretended that a male in their party was their mates, or got clingy to their trainers. Poor guy didn't get the message."

The receptionist waved them to the front desk. "How can we help you today sir?" She leaned over the desk, seemingly missing a couple buttons on her blouse.

"Are there any single rooms available?" Thomas asked, internally rolling his eyes at her display. He could feel Min'ne wanting to glare at them while clinging to his arm, while he talked to the receptionist.

"Jess, are housekeeping done with any of the singles yet?" She turned to another girl who had just walked back to the front desk, her blouse also fairly open.

Looking through a series of keycards, the girl pulled one out and handed it to Thomas. "Room 213 is all done. Take the right corridor on the second floor and it's the second room on the left." She then winked before Thomas and Min'ne left for the hotel room.

"_I saw you ogling those girls back there at the front desk, Thomas._" Min'ne said as she closed the door to their hotel room, almost complaining.

"You say ogling, I say judging. They're working yet they had their blouses open quite a bit. Honestly that's unprofessional and I'm surprised management hasn't said something to them yet." Thomas explained as he set down his bag while he dug out a couple collapsable bowls, along with some pre-made Pokemon food and some berries. "Besides you can read my mind. You know how I feel." He took a couple Pokeballs out of his coat pocket and called out a Zorua and a Rowlet. The Zorua glanced over at Min'ne, doing her usual snickering, while the Rowlet hopped over to Thomas, tilting his head while looking at his trainer. "Alright you two, dinner time." Setting the bowls down for them and putting in a few Bluk Berries each.

"_You're right, but can't you at least let me act jealous?_" Min'ne had taken a seat at the edge of the bed watching the younger Pokemon eat.

Thomas chuckled at her question, "Because I was looking at another girl? They should have been jealous of you, Min'ne, you get to spend as much time as you want with the person you love. I kinda doubt either of them had someone like that." He sat down next to her before falling back onto the mattress.

"Ru, Zorua-Zo" Zorua started chatting with Rowlet, who chirped every so often in response, while Min'ne joined in verbally, laughing at something they were talking about.

Thomas looked up at Min'ne, the soft light of a bedside lamp silhouetting her, "_I don't know where I'd be without you..._" She then got up, and picked up Zorua, taking her to the bathroom. "_Sounds like she was scolding Zorua, must have made a mess of her food again._" There was then a light knocking by the edge of the room. Thomas leaned up to see Rowlet trying to open the cabinets, "Are you looking for a place to sleep tonight buddy?" The Rowlet turned around, cooing slightly. "Well, my bag is always available, just need to make some space."

As Min'ne and Zorua came out of the bathroom, Zorua managed to squirm out Min'ne's hands and jump down to the floor. "_No more Bluk berries for her._" Zorua then growled at her slightly, while Min'ne stuck her tongue out, taunting the fox kit.

Thomas turned and picked Zorua up by the scruff of her neck, "If you two don't play nice," he turned towards Min'ne, "you'll both be getting Spelon berries tomorrow." Min'ne flinched at the threat while Zorua tilted her head in confusion.

"Voir, de voir." Min'ne said looking at the confused fox, whose expression switched to grimace instantly.

"Understood?" He put Zorua back down, and she nodded right away. "Good. Now I'm going to quickly make Rowlet's roost for the night, then I'm going to bed." Thomas emptied out his bag of most of its bulky items, leaving a change of socks at the bottom, which Rowlet perched on, while Thomas stuffed a couple sets of clothes on either side, packing in the owl.

Afterwards Thomas quickly crawled into bed, not paying his clothes much mind before falling asleep. Min'ne then sighed slightly and smiled to herself as she closed up the room for the night and joined Thomas in bed, with Zorua curled up between them at the footboard. "_I'll see you soon, my knight._" She softly held his hand as she started to fall asleep as well.

A couple light rays came shining down, bothering Thomas enough to get his attention, waking him up. He found himself at the edge of a forest, overlooking an untouched valley under cloudy sky, rays of light barely coming through the cracks. "I guess Min'ne wanted to share another lucid dream tonight." He looked around for his Gardevoir, not seeing her anywhere before going into the forest. He quickly came across a natural clearing with a cabin, and a few jagged, burnt tree trunks dotted around it.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, "Its open, you can come in." Thomas walked inside to a small living room with just one chair, and an ottoman by a lit fireplace. Just as he sat down, a side door opened and Min'ne walked in wearing a loose mint-green button-front sundress, her crest slipping through a couple open buttons, with no signs of her usual dress. "So... How do I look?" She asked bashfully, her fingers fidgeting behind her back.

Awestruck, Thomas was at a loss for words. He hardly ever thought of Min'ne wearing anything other than her usual dress and her Mega Evolution's evening gown. "You look incredible. We need to stop by a tailor and get this made for you."

Both relieved and excited by the comment Min'ne walked over to Thomas' chair and made herself comfortable on his lap, hugging the young man who was starting to get flustered by the situation. "Want to see where this goes tonight?" She kissed his cheek, getting Thomas more flustered. "Can I take that as a yes?"

Unconsciously taking a deep breath to try and calm down, Thomas accidentally caught Min'ne's scent, causing him to instinctively start kissing the Gardevoir's neck, earning him a sharp gasp. "That was. A cheap. Trick." He managed to say between kissing her.

He reached around her back, at first gently rubbing Min'ne's back crest. She moaned quietly in his ear, triggering the young man. He started stimulating the crest more aggressively. She then felt a slight twitching against her nether regions from Thomas'. "Hey, that is for lovers only." Min'ne teased, trying to keep her composure for a moment.

Annoyed by this, Thomas stopped and looked up at Min'ne, "We've known each other since we were infants, and have been basically inseparable since we were children. You're my best friend. Probably my only true friend. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with me. So of course I love you. I've been in love with you for years. I've most likely been in love with you for a long time before I realized."

With tears of joy in her eyes Min'ne smiled down at him. "It took you long enough to say those words. I've been waiting all these years for you to openly confess your feelings." As a soft blush became apparent, she leaned in, kissing Thomas passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck, fully enjoying each other's warmth. A moment passed then Min'ne broke their kiss, "I think this'll be getting in the way, don't you?" She purred, gently tugging on a strap to her sundress. Thomas gently nodded, trying his best to not appear too excited. Each button then slowly undid itself. Once it opened down to her hips Min'ne slid the straps off her shoulders, letting the dress fall into his lap as she unveiled her self.

Realizing he was even further speechless than when he first saw the sundress, his eyes were all over her, taking in everything. Her pristine white skin as flawless as fresh snow, her breasts subtly complementing the rest of her figure and just ample enough to fill his hands, topped with gentle pink nipples which were giving away her excitement. To add to the image, Min'ne now had her hair resting over her shoulders, just long enough to reach her chest. "You're..." He started before trailing off.

"Everything you've dreamed of?" She giggled a little at her pun, getting a slight smile Thomas as he was still taking in every subtle movement.

"Those dreams weren't even close." He answered, looking back up into her eyes. "You're gorgeous... I don't feel allowed to touch you now..."

Min'ne shook her head as she gently held Thomas' wrist, guiding his hand to her chest. He felt her heartbeat racing. "I'm like this because of you." She leaned in and purred in his ear, "You're the only one allowed to touch me like this." Sliding his hand down to her breast, Min'ne let out a soft moan. Narrowing her hold down to Thomas' index finger, she traced it around her nipple. "Do you know what I want you to do right now?"

Every breath, every sound, every word that passed Min'ne's lips gave Thomas goosebumps. He didn't care if it was because of her psychic influence on their dream, or his own subconscious desires, he needed more of it. "I might have an idea." He leaned forward, and quickly pecked her front crest, taking a glance to see Min'ne slightly pouting. Before she could speak, he kissed her nipple gently, earning himself another soft moan. "Something like that?"

She placed her hand on the back of the young man's head, "I've seen your dreams, keep going." With her permission given Thomas latched onto her nipple, sucking gently on it. Trying to hold back her moans, Min'ne smiled down at him. Thomas always treated her with respect, as an equal, and each time he did, the more she loved him.

Taking full advantage of the opportunity he was given, Thomas reached around to her back crest, rubbing it gently again. He looked over to her front crest, just able to to see her other breast passed it, and rested his free hand on it, rolling her other nipple between his index finger and thumb. Min'ne started moaning as he continued, slowly grinding her hips against him. Thomas then scratched down her crest while pinching the nipple between his fingers and gently biting the nipple between his lips.

The Gardevoir quickly tried to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in pleasure. Thomas had pulled away with a small smile of accomplishment that Min'ne very rarely saw, she then felt the sensation of a small damp spot between her legs. She quickly hid her face in his shoulder, trying to hide her embarrassment. Min'ne knew her back crest was sensitive, but she didn't think it'd help push her over the edge.

"Was that a bit too much for you, Min'ne?" Thomas asked gently, blushing slightly as he tried to ignore the damp spot on his lap. He got the result he hoped for, but he wasn't expecting her to show any embarrassment, given how bold she had been acting. Thomas held Min'ne by her shoulders and pulled her away from his shoulder, her face was still a deep red. "What are you so embarrassed about?" He asked, well aware of the reason at this point, but felt she needed to get it off her chest to calm down.

Refusing to look at Thomas directly, Min'ne looked towards the corner of the room. "I just came all over you, while only getting stimulated by my breasts and crest." Saying it out loud just got her face even more flushed.

Resting his hand on her cheek, Thomas managed to get Min'ne to turn back towards him. "So?" He kissed her gently. "Those human girls you wanted to be jealous of early, I bet they'd never be able to pull that off, or other Gardevoir while we're at it. Besides, that's just one more thing that makes you special."

Min'ne started to calm down thanks to Thomas' comment, and readjusted herself to lay back against him, the sundress now falling onto the floor. "Ignoring that little trip down memory lane at the contest hall, today was nice." She then levitated a fleece blanket over from across the room, and draped it over them, while Thomas wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her thighs. "Hands where I can see them mister." She lightly smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Says the girl sitting naked in my lap." Thomas chuckled while abiding Min'ne's request, and pulled the blanket tighter around them. "Nothing topped our dance though. You were stunning."

"You and you're compliments today." She pressed up against him as they started to cuddle. "You weren't too bad either. That tuxedo really did compliment my Mega dress. You need to thank your grandfather again for it. And let your grandmother know we got our first first place ribbon."

"Yes dear." Thomas chuckled. "I was planning on it. Is there anything you want to tell them?" He started running his fingers through her hair unconsciously.

"Well, a couple things but you'd never repeat them..." Looking down she weakly smiled to herself, "Do you think they'll be supportive of 'us'?"

Thomas was a little surprised that Min'ne wanted to tell his grandparents that they were lovers so soon. "Well... I'm not sure about Grandma, but Grandpa should at least be understanding. What about your grandfather? Do you think he'll accept me, instead of wanting his precious granddaughter meet some regal Gallade somewhere to sire him a great-grandchild?"

Min'ne lightly hit Thomas' shoulder at his joke. "Grandfather will act furious, but you know he sees you as his own." She rested her hand on his.

Thomas gently squeezed her hand, "It's one thing to raise a child as your own, and another to give them your daughter."

"And what if this daughter you speak of already gave herself to this person without her father figure's blessing?" Min'ne looked up at him with a coy smile, as she swung her leg across Thomas' lap, straddling the young man, the blanket resting over her back.

"Then the father figure would most likely be fairly agitated at them." He kissed the Gardevoir lovingly, "But she'd probably step in-between them and protect her lover, her mate..." Thomas felt her squeeze his hand a bit tighter at the last few words.

"Her knight." The pink coming back to her cheeks a little. "Sometimes a lady has to intervene, and protect the one whose been protecting her." She tugged at his shirt momentarily before it appeared behind her and fell to the floor. Thomas wasn't very built, but all the hiking and foraging had kept him in shape.

Min'ne pressed her breasts against him as best she could. Her crests might have been smaller than normal, but they were still in the way whenever they'd hug. "I don't think mating in a dream counts." Thomas whispered, trying to keep a level head in the situation.

She slid her hand down to his waist, starting to undo his jeans, she could feel his member straining against them. "I don't really care. I want you Thomas, and from the looks of things you want me." Min'ne slowly undid the zipper, trying to rile Thomas up some more, before teleporting the rest of his clothes behind her. Slowly wrapping her fingers around him, it was her first time touching a male's sex. She had seen them plenty of times when other Pokemon would try to court her, and a few human ones in Thomas' memory after he'd relieve himself. It wasn't much compared to what she'd seen, but it was his and that was all she cared about.

As Min'ne positioned herself over him, Thomas felt couple drops of her juices. She was more than ready. Starting to lower herself down the two looked into each other's eyes, before realizing the cabin was shaking and a loud roar of thunder could be heard. Thomas growled to himself, "I hope that's not Zorua or Rowlet trying to wake us up."

"I guess we'll try another time..." The Gardevoir pouted as she got off the young man. Their vision then receded until they both saw nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up first, Thomas felt Min'ne hugging him in her sleep, using him as a body pillow. "Good morning beautiful." He kissed her good morning, getting a stir out of her, while Zorua started fidgeting a little by his feet, trying to fake being asleep. Thomas gently nudged her tail, "Did you hear that Zorua? I know you're up." The fox kit yipped quietly. "Did you try to wake either of us up just now?" Zorua nodded then tapped on the footboard with her paw and looked at the door. Thomas looked over the edge of the bed, seeing a note had been slipped under their door. He reluctantly pulled himself away from the sleeping Gardevoir next to him, and read the note, "'Congratulations on your first Contest win. Your grandmother will be very proud. Both yourself and your Gardevoir have a lot of potential. Wallace. P.S. Looking forward to your next performance.'?! Geez thanks for the pressure. Wait... Wallace? That can't be the former Hoenn Champion can it?"

"Garde?" Thomas turned around, Min'ne was starting to wake up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around a little, still groggy, "Voir De-Gar?"

Placing his hand on her shoulder, "I'm right here." As he smiled a little down at her.

She turned to Thomas, letting out a cute yawn as she stretched a little. "Gardevoir Garde-Gar?" Min'ne's eyes then widened a little and she covered her mouth in embarrassment. "_You should have said something._"

Thomas let out a chuckle, "Well, I can kind of understand you. 'Thomas? Where are you? Why aren't you in bed?' That about right?"

She pulled him down to her, kissing the young man softly before letting him go, "_Close enough._" Min'ne paused for a moment as she started to sit-up, her cheeks going a little pink. "_I'm going to the shower... It might be a few minutes longer than normal..._" As she got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Thomas shrugged and went to wake up his Rowlet. As he reached for his bag the owl opens its eyes, clearly wide awake. "I take it you've been awake for a bit?" Rowlet cooed slightly as Zorua jumped off the bed. "Well, since everyone is as up and moving as they're going to get, we're going to get going shortly. It'll be a couple days before we get to Goldenrod City, at least by foot. But first a certain owl needs to get out of my backpack." Rowlet hooted at the comment before hopping out of the bag.

All packed up, Thomas knocked on the door to the bathroom, no longer hearing the shower running, just a faucet. "_Hey, Thomas? Could I go into my 'ball for a little bit?_" Min'ne rarely went into her Cherish Ball unless she had a reason.

Thomas reached under his collar for a leather strap, pulling it out revealing Min'ne's Cherish Ball, which had been made into a pendant. "Alright. If you don't come out by lunch I'll check on you then, okay?" She walked out with one hand behind her, and the other holding the front of her dress down. As Thomas hit the button on the Cherish Ball to get it functional, he caught a glimpse of Min'ne's legs, which looked smoother than they typically did, getting him to raise an eyebrow.

"_Sure..._" She subtly gripped her skirt, looking Thomas in the eye.

Aiming the Cherish Ball towards her, he called "Return." Min'ne then disappeared in a flash of red light. "Either of you want to stay out this morning?" Rowlet flew up to Thomas's backpack, perching on top while Zorua sat next to his feet. "Looks like I'll have both of you keeping me company." He reached up and scratched Rowlet's head while Zorua yipped at them as she ran towards the door. "Alright, let's go."

After a mostly uneventful walk to the south entrance of Ecruteak City, Rowlet and Zorua playing tag while they followed Thomas, he heard someone running up behind him, "Excuse me, but are you heading to Goldenrod City by chance?" He turned around and saw a girl roughly his age panting after she caught up to him. She had amber hair tied back into a ponytail, and was wearing a loose blue blouse and pleated walnut brown skirt, barely passing her finger tips, along with an overly packed knapsack over her shoulders.

"I am actually, why?" Thomas answered as he picked up Zorua, trying to keep her from growling at the girl. "And sorry, my Zorua seems to not like other girls." He looked down at her, "And she should remember the warning I gave her last night."

Her pupils shrank as she remembered the threat of a super spicy meal. "Zoru-Zo." She shook her head a little fast before going quiet.

"What warning?" The girl cocked her head, a little confused.

Thomas had a mischievous grin as he looked down at Zorua, "I told her that if she didn't behave, she'd be getting Spelon berries in her food, and she can't stand anything spicy."

The girl took a half step back, "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"It seems like a simple and effective parenting method." He shrugged. "But back to the original question; why did you ask if I was going to Goldenrod?"

"Oh right. I'm heading that way too, and it gets boring traveling alone, so I've been looking for someone to travel with for the next couple days. I'm Sarah by the way." The girl offered him her hand, introducing herself.

"Thomas, and sure, I don't mind... Min'ne might not like it though, she also doesn't like meeting new girls." Thomas answered as he shook her hand, and the two started through the woods.

"Are you the same Thomas that won the Contest yesterday?" Thomas glanced over to Sarah, nodding to the question. "Then where's your Gardevoir?"

"She had... personal reasons for wanting to go into her 'ball for a while. Were you in the audience?" He asked, while keeping an eye on Rowlet so he didn't fly off too far.

"Yeah, it was my first time watching a Contest. She was gorgeous, I was actually a little jealous of how good she looked. Although I've never heard of a Gardevoir with red hair, or green eyes, shiny one's are supposed to have light blue hair and orange eyes, right?" Sarah asked, starting to get inquisitive.

Thomas turned around, starting to walk backwards, facing Sarah. "I'll tell you if you can answer this correctly: What is a padparadscha sapphire, and what's special about it?"

Not sure of the relevance of the question, she answered, "Aren't those the orange sapphires? Which are the opposite of the standard blue?"

"Bingo. A little while after she evolved I came across a bazaar stall selling Mega Stones. They had one Stone for real cheap, but didn't know what Pokemon it was for, so I bought it on a whim." Sarah was clearly getting more confused at the correlation. "Turns out it was a flawed Gardevoirite, appearing darker, with a mostly red core, and a green center, the opposite of what it is supposed to be."

"So you just played a hunch. Where did learn about gems anyways? Seems like fairly random knowledge for a trainer." She asked as Thomas turned back around to watch his step.

"My maternal grandmother was a coordinator, so she studied gems so her Carbink could look even better during its Contests. Last I saw them, she was still polishing its crystals at least once a week."

Continuing their back and forth questioning Thomas learned Sarah had gone to a Trainer's School in Sinnoh. She had been back in Johto for a couple months trying to do the Gym Challenge and get into the Pokemon League, and that her starter, a Turtwig, had already completely evolved to a Torterra. She let it out to show off, and Rowlet and Zorua immediately got onto its shell, getting a laugh out of the trainers.

Shortly after, the group came across a clearing with some fallen logs and decided to take a break to it eat. Just as he was about to set down his bag, Thomas heard a slight ping from Min'ne's Cherish Ball, "I'll be back in a couple minutes." Calling to his Pokemon, who acknowledged him. He walked far enough into the woods to not be heard easily as he reactivated the Cherish Ball and Min'ne came out right away. "So, are your tights clean and dry now Min'ne?" He asked quietly, feeling awkward at the question.

Her cheeks went flushed at Thomas's question. "_You knew?_" Min'ne questioned back, not sure if she should be more shocked or embarrassed.

"You were holding your skirt down so nothing would be visible, had something, your damp tights, 'hidden' behind your back... and your legs looked especially smooth and had a sheen to them." Thomas started looking down at the grass between them, almost looking at his feet.

"_Well,_" she started, getting his attention again, "_we've been together for so long, I guess it's only natural that we'd be able to read each other's tells, but yes, all taken care of._" She closed the distance between them, reached for his hand, and did her best to lace their fingers. "_Now let's go have lunch._"

Min'ne started to head out of the woods, but was stopped by Thomas who hadn't moved an inch, "Before we go back to the others... we do have a traveling companion for the next day or two. A girl named Sarah..." He started to get nervous about her response to the idea of traveling with a girl she didn't know.

Turning around, she lightly kissed Thomas's cheek. "_What is she like? Is she nice?_"

Hearing this, Thomas was so relieved he mentally shouted, "_Thank Arceus!_" Earning a slight giggle from Min'ne. "From what she's told me, she's a local trainer who managed to do her schooling in Sinnoh and is doing the Johto Gym Challenge. On top of that, Rowlet and Zorua seemed to take a liking to her Torterra." He kissed her back, while squeezing her hand, "And... she might have said she jealous of how you looked at the contest." Thomas then led her back to Sarah and the others

Lighting up at the last comment, Min'ne almost had a skip in her step. "_She was jealous of me? I think I like her already._" She couldn't stop smiling as they entered the clearing.

The scent of spices filled the air as they got back, "Do you all ever have curry?" Sarah called as she spotted Thomas and Min'ne walking out from the trees.

"A couple times. None of us really care for spicy food. Min'ne, Rowlet, and I can tolerate it, but Zorua down right hates it, so we'd mix in some Moomoo Milk to dull the heat." Thomas answered as he let go of Min'ne's hand. "I've got a leftover half bottle that should work."

Looking over towards Min'ne, Sarah watched her bow slightly to Torterra before starting up a conversation. "What do you think they're talking about?" She whispered to Thomas.

"She's apologizing for the 'little ones' behavior in climbing on his shell without permission." He answered while digging through his backpack, pulling out the half bottle of Moomoo Milk, a couple Pecha Berries, and a camping knife.

Sarah froze for a moment while stirring the curry. "You can understand her? Outside of just context clues?"

Handing her the bottle, Thomas shrugged "I did say we were raised together." He started cutting off pieces, "Spend enough time someone with a different dialect, you learn decipher it more and more."

Looking over at the smaller Pokemon, Min'ne put a finger to lips and set up a couple Light Screen walls between them, herself and Thomas, and Sarah. She sat down on one the logs. "Garde?" Getting Thomas's attention, Min'ne put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Putting down the berries he was preparing, Thomas walked over, and started massaging her shoulders.

Gaining a slight smile, she looked back to him, "_You're getting better at this._" As Thomas started to apply more pressure, Min'ne let out a noticeable moan before covering her mouth. "_Oops._"

"Min'ne!" Thomas tried his best to keep his voice down. "Why do you think I keep telling you that we need to watch ourselves around people!?"

"_Because you're easily embarrassed?_" She was stunned, she couldn't recall the last time Thomas shouted at her. "_I've seen plenty of people being affectionate to their Pokemon._" The Light Screens were starting to fade away.

"Like they would, towards a pet. I treat Rowlet and Zorua the same way. You on the other hand, our relationship is much more than that…" He started to trail off, feeling awkward about the topic.

"Because you two are in love with each other." Sarah interrupted. "We could see how you two looked at each other during the performance. One girl had compared it to newlyweds dancing at their reception." Both Min'ne and Thomas started blushing at the comparison. "And so what if its taboo? It's not like there are any laws against it." She sat next to Min'ne. "Now, since you're giving massages Thomas, could I get one too? My shoulders are stiff from making lunch for ten mouths."

Cautiously, Thomas started massaging Sarah the same way he did Min'ne, "Just to let you know, I'm not that good."

"I'll be the judge of that." As Thomas kept going Sarah waved Min'ne closer and whispered, "He's definitely a keeper." Min'ne gained a slight smile and nodded in agreement with the girl. Thomas then applied some pressure in the same spots as he did for Min'ne, and Sarah had to stifle a moan of her own, her cheeks going a little red. "'Not that good'? Thomas doesn't give himself enough credit, does he Min'ne?" Min'ne nodded a little, looking up Thomas. After taking a deep breath to regain her composure, "While we wait for the rice to finish, what do you two say to a friendly battle?" Sarah asked, looking to both Thomas and Min'ne.

Thomas looked down at Min'ne, who was starting to look uneasy, "That depends... What do you mean by a 'friendly' battle?" As he started to rub Min'ne's shoulders again.

"Instead of going until they faint, how about our Pokemon signal to forfeit instead?" Sarah asked, thinking out loud.

"Are you okay with that Min'ne?" She also took a deep breath, and agreed to the battle.

Taking out the rest of her Pokeballs, Sarah called out the rest of her Pokemon, a blue Gastrodon, Glaceon, Pichu and Togetic. Sarah's Pichu started playing with Rowlet and Zorua, while the others sat on the sidelines. "Okay, one-on-one, whoever gets the other to concede wins. Ready Torterra?" She called as the forest tortoise walked on the field.

Trembling slightly, Min'ne followed suit, "_You've got this, just remember your training with your grandfather, and Professor Kukui's lessons at the Trainer School._" As she heard Thomas's thoughts, a faint blue glow surrounded her. She could feel his embrace, just like when she was a Ralts and Thomas shielded her from her father. "Let's go Min'ne. Misty Terrain." A pink mist then covered the field.

"Torterra, Solar Beam." The leaves and moss on Torterra's shell started to glow while it stayed motionless.

"Light Screen, then dodge when the beam fires." Right as another Light Screen wall appeared, Torterra launched its Solar Beam and Min'ne barely teleported away in time. "Now, Psychic on the shards!" As her eyes started to glow, the falling shards from the Light Screen hung in mid-air before turning to point at Torterra and launching at it.

"Intercept the shards with Razor Leaf!" Shaking the tree on its back, Torterra launched multiple leafs towards the oncoming attack. The leafs only hit a couple of the larger pieces before the rest made contact.

Cracking a smile, Thomas called out, "Moonlight Symphonia!" Min'ne started humming as an orb of pink energy appeared between her hands.

"Frenzy Plant!" Confused by the Thomas's command, Sarah wanted to interrupt the attack before it could go off. Large roots then burst out of the ground, going straight for Min'ne. She launched orb of energy into the air before the roots could knock the Gardevoir off balance.

A second orb of energy formed between Min'ne's hands after she got back up. Smaller than the first, she tossed it right below where the first hung. "Now!" As Thomas called out, her hand started to glow before making a downward motion in the air. A pillar of pink energy then shoot down from the orbs, hitting Torterra.

"Torterra, Synthesis." Sarah tried to get Torterra to heal itself, but it ignored the command and backed up. "Looks like you two won." She patted Torterra's head, "Good job out there."

Both Thomas and Min'ne were confused as to why Torterra forfeited, thinking it was the more experienced of the combatants. "You did great today Min'ne." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"_So were you. You were my knight yet again._" She then kissed Thomas lovingly, getting the young man to go completely red.

As she looked up from Torterra, Sarah could see the two kissing in front of her. "Wow, you two really are close."

Pulling away from Min'ne, Thomas started laughing nervously, "Lunch should be just about done. Let's eat." The girls then looked at each other and started giggling.

After everyone had finished their lunches, the group got back on the path to Goldenrod City, all the Pokemon stretching their legs or wings. As the sun started to set only a couple hours later, the trainers decided to set-up camp for the night. "I'm sorry if my Pokemon were pestering you at all Min'ne. We don't travel with other trainers all that often." Sarah apologized after finished setting up her tent.

"Judging by her answers, they were asking some very personal question…" Thomas answered in Min'ne's stead as they were finishing putting up their tent. "I think I hear a waterfall. I'm going to go wash up and try to calm down…" He told Min'ne and Sarah as he grabbed a pack with a change of clothes and toiletries before heading into the woods.

Once Thomas was out of sight, Sarah turned to Min'ne, who was sipping on a cup of tea. "So… how is he as a… I guess the best word world be mate?" Min'ne coughed a little, surprised by the sudden question. A branch of a nearby tree then floated over and roughly, but legibly wrote 'Lover' in the dirt in front of Sarah. "You can write?" Min'ne nodded in response. "Then how is Thomas as a lover?"

Min'ne looked at here a little confused, 'What do you mean by that?'

"I know he's very protective towards you. He probably can't stand the thought of losing you, judging by where his train of thought was going after your little vocal slip. Has he always been like that?" Sarah inquired, her curiosity was starting to peak.

Looking down at the cup in her hands, Min'ne half smiled, 'He's always been my knight. At least for as long as I can remember.' Her eyes started to water a little, 'As children he use to shield me constantly from our parents. He was always more concerned with my safety than his.'

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Two grown adults, and two trained Pokemon would attack you two?"

Shaking her head a little as a tear ran down her cheek, 'No. We never knew his father or my mother. Looking back, the other two were probably just angry at the world itself, and tried to take it out on us.'

Sarah leaned over and hugged Min'ne. "That's enough of sorrow for one night. Now what about your name? I've never heard it before yesterday. Do you know if it means anything, or if he picked it to reference something?"

'I don't know the name of the region it's from, but it's by Kalos and Galar. It's a reference to our relationship, or how it use to be.' She wiped away the last of her tears. 'It means a knight's love for a courtly lady, which was unfulfillable'

Answering with a bittersweet smile, Sarah let go of her. "That kind of devotion… It's very rare among humans. The willingness to give up your own happiness as long as the one you love is happy."

'With how happy he's made me over the years, he deserves it back in spades.' er focus fading a little as she started to tear up again, Min'ne's writing becoming harder to read.

The girl rested her hand on the back Gardevoir's back. "Let it out, it's alright to." Min'ne then started to cry into her arm. "Your line typically mate for life right?" She nodded, with a slight hiccup. "The have you given yourself to Thomas yet?" Min'ne shook her head, the cascade of tears seeming to stop for the moment. "Are you scared to?" She barely managed to write 'Both' as she rubbed her eyes. "Both of you are scared to cross that line?"

'He's afraid our grandparents won't accept our relationship. They're the only family we still have a connection with.'

"Who cares what they think?" Sarah grinned, confusing Min'ne. "You've loved him for years, and the same could be said about him, right? Then go for it. It's a nice night, no people around, and I'll keep an eye on his other Pokemon so they can't ruin the moment."

"Voir-dede?" Min'ne got up, looking in the direction Thomas had left, visibly nervous, before turning back to Sarah.

"Yes I'm sure. Now go." Sarah motioned for her to leave. "Pichu, Rowlet, Zorua. Do you want to play?" She pulled out a couple small balls to distract the young Pokemon as Min'ne walked into the woods, following Thomas.

Gradually starting to hear a waterfall, Min'ne started to call out "Garde?" Hoping she was close enough for Thomas to respond. After a couple tries she heard a small explosion in the same direction. "_Thomas! Please tell me you're okay!_" Min'ne prayed she was close enough for her telepathy to work.

"_I'm fine, he missed._" She let out a sigh of relief before running towards the sound of the explosion. As she came upon a creek she saw Thomas holding a branch in his hands, taking a combative stance. "You remember your dear old dad, don't you Min'ne?" Looking passed him Min'ne saw a beat up Gallade facing Thomas, the edges of his arms covered in nicks.

"_Is that really him? He looked so strong back when we were kids._" She walked up behind Thomas. "_None of those are from you, right?_"

"No. At least not yet." The Gallade launched a wave of energy from his arms. Thomas managed to block the attack with the branch in his hands, which was now glowing blue. "What are you so afraid of? I'm just a weak human. The same one you and your trainer use to beat."

"_Thomas, that's enough! You're going to get hurt. We should just leave._" Min'ne tried to pull him away, but Thomas shrugged her off. "_How do you even know it is him?_"

The Gallade's eyes glowed for a moment. "I saw him injured and offered to patch him up with some potions, and he was walking towards me just fine, but I'm guessing as soon as he saw my eyes he started to panic, attacking out of nowhere." Thomas held a hand out behind him and Min'ne as a small field of blue light appeared behind them to block a strong gust of wind. "How many people have we met with eyes the same color as mine?"

"_That doesn't mean it's him though._" She tried to get between Thomas and the Gallade.

"Hey, your trainer's name was Linda, right?" The Gallade dropped his guard. As he fell to his knees Min'ne ran over to him. "That was…. Not what I was expecting." Following her, Thomas reached out to help the Gallade back on his feet. "Look, I didn't know who you were. I just saw someone who needed help and I wanted to do the right thing." The Gallade swatted his hand away. "I know you never liked me, and trust me, the feeling is currently mutual. But as you are, your daughter won't let me leave you be."

He turned towards Min'ne, dumbfounded that the Gardevoir kneeling next to him was his daughter. "_I think that might have been too much for him to process._"

"_If that was too much, how do you think he'd react to 'us'?_" Thomas chuckled at the thought. "Well, she is. So if you head back the way she came, you should find a girl with some Pokemon and a couple tents. The larger tent is our's." The Gallade glared at Thomas as he explained. "Either take the offer or don't. We'll be gone by noon." Thomas then walked upstream, wave for Min'ne to follow him.

"_Are you really going to just leave him there?_" Thomas kept walking, his pace increasing. "_Thomas, talk to me. All I can feel from you is anger and frustration…_"

"Because that's all there is right now!" He stopped, not turning to face her, "Today was actually going great. We met a new trainer and everyone was getting along. We managed to win our first battle in weeks. We were about to have a relaxing evening… and then I just had to happen across HIM!" As he finished, Thomas punched a tree next to him, causing Min'ne to flinch. "I'm going to be very honest right now; I hope he doesn't take the offer. I never want to see him again!" He then walked off in silence.

Following Thomas, Min'ne stayed close behind, some Krickatot being the only other sounds. "_It is a nice night out tonight…_" Her attempt to break the tension didn't phase Thomas. "_Are you going to be like this the rest of the night?_"

Finally giving Min'ne his attention, Thomas turned to face her. "Just go back to camp Min'ne." It was apparent he was trying, but failing, to calm down.

"_And what if I don't? Maybe I'd rather stay with you._" She looked at him straight on, almost challenging Thomas. "_I don't want you to end up hurting yourself._"

"How could I possibly hurt myself?!" He started to clench his fish. "That 'weak human' bit wasn't just to goad Gallade on. It's true." Thomas slammed his fist into another tree in frustration. "I trained with Lucario for three years after we learned that I could sense aura. Three years and all I'm able to show for it is shoddy shields and reinforcements!"

"'_All you're able to do'? Thomas, during our battle with Sarah, did you shield me at all?_" She took a step forward.

"No I didn't. Besi-" Being cut off mid-sentence, Min'ne had pulled him into a kiss, baffling the young man.

There was no end to her kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "_You're making progress, even if you don't realize it Thomas. I could feel your aura during the battle. It helped calm my nerves._"

Taking a step back, Thomas tried to break the kiss Min'ne had sprung on him. But, with each step he took, she would match it, until he was against the tree he had just hit. "_Min'ne, what's gotten into you?_"

She slid her hands down to his chest, pulling away from their kiss to catch her breath. "_I'm proud of you Thomas. I can't think of another trainer who works themselves harder than their Pokemon._" Resting her head against his chest, Min'ne let out a small sigh. "_What are you trying to prove though, and to whom?_"

"I… I don't know anymore…" Thomas looked down at her, his aggression fading away. "Myself, I guess… You, my grandfather, your grandfather, Lucario, Professor Kukui and his Incineroar… You're all so amazing…" He wrapped his arms around her. "And then there's me… old good-for-nothing Thomas." Min'ne peeked up at Thomas as she felt a sense of sorrow rushing over him. "Every time there was an exam, I had to take them multiple times just to pass." She tilted her head at this. "All those times I told you to go back to the dorm before me… I was retaking tests I failed to try and get a passing score…" Stroking her hair light, he couldn't hold back his tears. "I know we talked about this yesterday, but you still deserve only the best Min'ne, a trainer who can make all of your talents shine…"

Sweetly stealing another kiss from him, Min'ne just smiled, "_Good thing I already have a trainer that makes all of my talents shine. Although I'd trade all of them, even my ability to communicate with him, if it meant he'd never need to shed a tear of sorrow again._" She slipped her arms around the young man, giving him a much needed embrace. "_I love you Thomas, all of you. The trainer who works to prove himself, the boy who never feared showing his feelings, the student who keeps trying no matter how many times it takes, the coordinator whose always thinking of new combinations and how to show them off. Not to mention the knight who desires to protect me._" Taking a step back, she took Thomas's hand in hers. "_I've got an idea._" Wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked down at the Gardevoir, curious as to her thoughts. "'_Moonlight Symphonia' is supposed to be a duet right? Try focusing your aura just above your palm. If this works it would be our first combination._"

"I can't make Aura Spheres th-" Starting to get dejected, Min'ne kissed him again.

"_No negative thoughts._" A speck of blue light appeared above Thomas's hand. "_Keep this feeling in your mind._" The speck started to grow. "_I'm going to try my part now._" The light started shifting from blue to pink, rapidly growing in size.

Thomas was amazed at what he was seeing. "It's actually holding together." The sphere of light started shifting back and forth between blue and pink as it grew. Various wild Pokemon came out of the woods to see what was illuminating their home. Letting out a slight chuckle, a smile crossed his face, "Looks like we have our first audience. Should we try the next step?" Raising his hand over them, Min'ne lifted the sphere higher into the air until it matched the silhouette of the moon. The top of the sphere started to bulge. As it burst open motes of light drifted down upon the performers and their spontaneous audience. "It worked…? It actually worked!" Thomas cheered as he pulled his partner into a tight hug. "You're amazing Min'ne!"

Shaking her head at the compliment, "_You should stop doubting yourself._" She rested her head on his shoulder. "_You're amazing in your own right. Very few Pokemon species can use aura at all, and humans, even fewer._"

Wrapping his arm around Min'ne's waist, the lovers continued their walk upstream. "Not that I'm not enjoying your company, but why did you come after?" The sound of the waterfall had become much more apparent.

As she heard the question, Min'ne took Thomas's hand off her self. She started to slowly levitate backwards, facing Thomas. "_I talked with Sarah… and she suggested that we… that we…_" Her cheeks started to flush. The more she thought about Sarah's suggestion, the more nervous she got.

Gently resting his hands on her shoulders, Thomas looked down at Min'ne. "If what she suggested has you this uneasy, why do it?"

"_First time jitters I guess._" She swallowed her nerves and reached for his hands, hers still trembling slightly. "_I think it'd be better if you did it…_" As Min'ne held Thomas's hands, he gently gripped her dress. They slid the dress off her shoulders in unison, as Thomas's cheeks started going red. With her arms crossed, intentionally covering her chest, they stopped just below Min'ne's elbows. "_You were right, it's one thing to do this in a dream, but now… We both want this, right?_"

"I'll never make you do anything you're not comfortable with Min'ne. We can stop right now and pretend this didn't happen." Cupping her chin in his hand, Thomas reciprocated one of her many kisses that night.

"_I am comfortable with it, I'm just… nervous? Anxious? Last night our subconscious had more sway, but tonight…_" She looked away, unsure of how Thomas would respond.

He began to pull her dress back up, "We can try this another time then if you're not sure right now, okay?" She stopped him before he could finish undoing the motion, tugging on the dress. "You don't need to force yourself… I love you regardless Min'ne. Our bond, our connection, is quite literally stronger than any that can happen between non-psychics." Min'ne pulled away from him, going ahead alone.

With her dress still hanging off her shoulders and her vision focused down, not paying her surroundings any mind, Min'ne retorted, "_I want our relationship to go even further Thomas. I want us to belong to each other, and no one else._" She rounded a turn, looking up to see the start of the creek. Before her was a relatively small waterfall, pouring into a shallow creek bed, with a clear view of the night sky. Walking over to the edge of the water, Min'ne brought forth a thick pink fog to create a semblance of privacy.

A little astounded by her walking away, Thomas give her the space she seemed to want. Just barely able to hear her last message, he started heading after her, his creeks completely flushed. "I wonder if she knows how much willpower it took to not just pin her against one of these trees a few moments ago." Thomas muttered to himself quietly, so Min'ne wouldn't be able to hear him. Moments later he came across a thick wall of pink fog and could clearly hear water churning along with a couple wading footsteps. "Min'ne?" He called into the fog, half expecting no answer. Setting the pack of items aside, the fog started to thin., revealing a figure in the water, "Hello?" The figure jumped at the sudden down, quickly covering themselves. As the air started to clear, he saw Min'ne starting in the water, covering her chest and nether regions, her hair already soaked. Thomas instantly turned around, "I'll let you finish. Sorry for walking in on you."

"_Wait…_" Thomas felt a slight tug on his sleeve. "_You can join me, if you'd like. There's plenty of space for the two of us._" Turning around, he saw that Min'ne had turned away from him as she continued to bathe.

"Are you offering because you want me to join you, or because you don't want me to leave?" He asked her, a bit anxious about the situation, as he slowly started to undress.

"_It can't be both? Incase it wasn't obvious enough, I like spending time together with you Thomas…_" As she heard his clothes rustling, Min'ne started to imagine the sight. She cautiously glanced towards the pack, pulling a washcloth through the air.

Stepping into the water, Thomas could see Min'ne starting to fidget a little. He reached out, gently grabbing her arm, and whispered into her ear. "Would you allow me to act 'un-knightly' right now?" As she timidly nodded in agreement, Thomas pulled her against himself, wrapping his arm around Min'ne's waist, as his erect member pressed against her rear.

Almost gasping at the sudden sensation, Min'ne tried to face Thomas, but his grip wouldn't let her. "_I thought you weren't interested in this tonight._" He started to run his fingers over the edge of her crest, while gently nibbling on her masquerade-like spikes. "Gaaar." A small moan slipped passed her lips as Thomas started teasing her.

"I don't recall saying that." Taking the cloth from her, Thomas began to scrub her back. "I… just didn't want to end up acting like all those males you hate." Every time the cloth grazed her back crest a shiver would go down her spine.

She closed her eyes, trying to relax as he washed her back. "_You have always been better than those males. They just see females as objects. Ways to make themselves an alpha. You've always treated me as an equal._" Min'ne started to stroke her hair. "_Those males have never held a candle to you._"

"I'm going to get your crest now, so…" Immediately covering her mouth at his warning, Min'ne managed to stifle a loud moan as Thomas meticulously washed her crest. "I still don't see how you can think so high-"

Turning to face him, Min'ne put a finger to Thomas's lips. "_Because you're amazing, in a way only you are able to be._" She could see that Thomas's vision was, uncharacteristically, drifting downwards as she faced him. "_For example: even though I can tell how badly you want to, you're doing your best to not break any self-imposed boundaries you have place._" She pulled the young man into an embrace, both of their cheeks going red. His from her breasts pressing against him, hers from his member pressing against her stomach. "_I want you to touch me. You, and only you._" Hesitantly, Thomas placed his hand on the Gardevoir's hip. "Garvoir." She whispered, he slowly moved his hand further back until it was resting on her butt.

"This would be much easier if you would use your pheromones…" Thomas started to pull his hand away, his nerves starting to get the better of him.

Min'ne grabbed his hand, keeping it in place, "_Just think of this as one of your dreams. I've seen all the things you want to do to me._"

Gently squeezing down, Thomas could feel his fingers sinking in slightly. Her hips weren't very ample, but they helped give her a subtle hourglass figure. "How was I lucky enough to have a girl with this much patience love me? …"

Quietly moaning into his ear, Min'ne felt his member twitch against her. "_Probably the same way I was lucky enough to have someone as caring as you are as my lover._" She reached down and gently took hold of him, while learning in and seductively whispering. "Garde…, Gar voir gar."

Hearing her trying to entice him, Thomas felt his member throb slightly, while Min'ne subtly stroked it. "I want you too, Min'ne."

Kissing his cheek, she lead Thomas by his hand to a tree at the edge of the water. Both still ankle deep in the creek, Min'ne supported herself on the trunk of the tree, feeling her cheeks getting warmer. While presenting herself, she looked back at Thomas, who was slowly reaching for her hips. "_I'm getting embarrassed…_" Resting his hands on her hips, Thomas leaned down to Min'ne kissing her over the shoulder. Feeling his heart starting to racing, he clumsily tried to press the tip of his member against her wet entrance, missing ever so slightly. Shifting her hips to help the young man, she pressed back against him. Feeling him filling her for the first time, tears started running down the Gardevoir's cheeks.

"Should I stop? Does it hurt, Min'ne?" He was hesitant about pushing further upon seeing Min'ne starting to cry. She shook her head and pushed back against him again, taking more of Thomas in. "You're rather tight already, I feel like you might crush me if I touch your crest." He started thrusting slowly on his own. "But, you feel too good."

Grinding her hips against him to match his rhythm instinctually, "_Is that so?_" She concentrated on one of hands for a moment, moving it up her back, his nails running against her skin until he was rubbing her crest. As she made him play with the red, almost crystal-like crest, Min'ne could feel her body starting to tense up, breaking her concentration.

Reaching out for the tree as he leaned over her, Thomas felt her walls squeeze down on him more than they already were. "Arceus!"

Min'ne started panting heavily as she started to climax. She reached for his hand, squeezing tightly as her climax rushed over her. "Garde-voir!"

Picking up his pace, Thomas didn't allow Min'ne to catch her breath. The scent of her juices, and the sound of her voice putting him into a trance. Her body still quaking from the climax, Min'ne could feel Thomas throbbing more inside her, until he pulled her upright by her waist and marked her as his and only his with his seed. "_Thomas? Thomas?_" She tried pulling him out of his trance, seeing that his eyes were still dilated. "Garde?!"

Thomas came back to his senses as she shouted at him. "I guess your pheromones work too well…" Letting go of Min'ne, he tried to pull himself out.

Before he could, she squeezed his hand again and shook her head, "_Can we… Can we stay like this for a while?_" Thomas complied as they sat next to the tree, Min'ne staying in his lap, taking in the afterglow.

As the moon climbed higher into the night sky, the lovers went back to their original intentions for the night. Before leaving, Thomas carved as pictogram of an umbrella, along with his and Min'ne's first initials into the tree they had used as support.

Once they got back to the campsite, Thomas saw all the Pokemon had already gone to sleep and only one awake was Sarah who was reading next to the fire. "Did we miss any guests?"

Looking up from her book, Sarah started to yawn, "A beat up old Gallade come out of the woods a little while after Min'ne went in after you. I gave him some Sitrus Berries and got what looked like newer wounds with a Potion, then he just went back into the woods after I offered for him to enjoy the fire with us." She then stretched and made way to her tent. "And now that you two are back, good night." She then quickly winked to Min'ne. "I'd like to hear about that little adventure in the mor-" Another yawn caught her off-guard. "Sorry. In the morning. Including that explosion and light show."


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah's eyes lit up while Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe all those old stories about Sir Aaron and the other Aura Guardians were true! To think that there were actually humans able to manipulate energy all this time!"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Thomas looked over to Min'ne, who was hanging off his arm while the group walked down the rough path, "I'm starting to regret letting you learn how to write."

"_I could have still learned from your memories._" She nuzzled his shoulder, wearing a small smile. "_Besides I don't feel any ill will from her at all._"

"I don't have even a semblance of privacy, do I?" He hung his head a little, stating a fact he's known for years.

Squeezing her Pichu, who she was carrying in her arms, Sarah looked over to Min'ne curiously, "What did she say?"

"That she would have learned one way or another." Cracking a tender smile, Thomas pulled Min'ne a little closer. "And Sarah?" The girls both looked up at Thomas. "Please don't share our relationship, Min'ne's telepathy, ability to write, or my ability to use aura, with anyone. It would bring a lot of undesired attention."

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret, or four." She rubbed Pichu's cheek with her thumb, earning a small squeak from the electric mouse. "Isn't that right Pichu?"

Min'ne then used Psychic to subtly kiss the young man's cheek. "_As for you missy… Thanks for not mentioning my little break down._" While she was still holding onto his arm, he squeezed her hand, and proceeded to kiss her hand, getting a slight squeal from Sarah.

As the afternoon hit, they arrived in Goldenrod City. The main road into the city was bustling with various people coming and going, some with Pokemon of their own. After walking a couple blocks, Thomas spotted a woman further down the street with messy pink hair, in a slim pink shirt and white shorts waving at him as she called out with a hint of Kalosian accent, "Tommy?"

Thomas's eyes shrank a little as the woman started jogging towards him. "Min'ne, Light Screen. Now!" The woman collided with the Light Screen right as it appeared. "Sorry Cerise, but I didn't feel like getting knocked onto the concrete."

"You think I haven't gotten some self control while you were in Alola?" Once the Light Screen dissipated, Cerise pulled Thomas into a hug, holding him tightly against her buxom chest. Min'ne and Sarah exchanged glances before looking down to their own chests.

Managing to pry himself away, Thomas took a step back, visibly flustered. "Apparently not."

Stepping between them, Min'ne clung to Thomas, "Don't tell me, is she your little Kirlia?" Min'ne nodded without letting go. "Obviously a bit late, but congratulations." Cerise lightly patted Gardevoir's head. "And who might this be? Did little Tommy get a girlfriend while over in the tropics?"

Joining him, Sarah got flustered by the comment, "No, no, no. We just met yesterday." She offered Cerise her hand. "I'm Sarah, I'm here to challenge Whitney to a gym battle."

Starting to chuckle, Thomas got a confused look from Sarah. "We both know that won't be happening, don't we Cerise?" He started to stroke Min'ne's hair while she still wouldn't let go of him. "Whitney recently retired from being a Gym Leader. Cerise is the new Goldenrod City Gym Leader, and she's Whitney's daughter."

Giggling along with Thomas, Cerise shook Sarah's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'll be open for a battle tomorrow. I'd gladly take your challenge today, but an old friend just came into town."

Starting to get curious, just above a whisper, Sarah asked, "So, does she know?"

"Yea, she knows." Thomas felt his Gardevoir decide to let go of him. "In fact Cerise basically demanded that I let Min'ne learn how to write. I guess she wanted to have more direct conversations with her 'little sister'."

Waving for the three to follow her, Cerise called back "I've got a present for you Tommy, along with the things we talked about the other day, but they're back at my apartment."

While following Cerise, Sarah whispered to Thomas, "What's her specialty? Is it Normal-types like Whitney?"

"You could just ask her." Thomas didn't bother to lower his voice. "You're still obsessed with Fairy-types, right Cerise?"

Wearing a big grin Cerise looked over her shoulder as she opened the lobby door of an apartment complex, "That's one thing that'll never change."

Thomas examined the building they were about to enter, it was only a few stories tall, and was a couple blocks from the shopping district. "Being a gym leader must pay well… or you got this place for a steal."

"A bit of both." She opened the door to her apartment, welcoming everyone inside, showing off a modestly sized room.

"Thanks for having us…" Sarah bowed slightly as she walked inside. Her Pichu started sniffing the air and jumped out of Sarah's arms while following its nose. "Something smells really rich."

"That would be Tommy's present." Smiling as she saw Thomas scowling momentiarly, "I'm not going to stop calling you by that nickname. Now then, Rose, can you come out here?" A small creature then came running around the corner, cowering behind Cerise's legs, while being chased by Pichu. It came up to just below her knees, and was predominantly off-white, with pink on its collar and the bottom of its dress. Its cream like hair also gradually went from off-white to pink, and wore flat, purple ribbons on its locks, complementing its purple eyes." We watched our contest the other day and she was entranced by it." She knelt down and picked up the Pokemon. "Now Rose, this is the boy you saw the other day. The one who was 'dancing in the clouds'." The little Pokemon turned to Thomas, tilting its head.

"She seems fairly attached to you. Are you sure she'd be alright if you have her to me?" Thomas questioned, unsure about the new Pokemon, while Min'ne reached for her, taking the Pokemon from Cerise.

"Considering she evolved because of you, I think she'll be fine. Milcery only seem to evolve into Alcremie when they're very excited and playful." While Min'ne spoke quietly to Rose, Cerise could see Thomas starting to get embarrassed, but smiling to himself. "What's she saying about you?" Cerise whispered on her way to a nearby seat.

Sitting with her and Sarah, he just shook his head. "She can tell you in detail… but she's telling Rose what I'm like."

Cerise pushed a couple small boxes in-front of Thomas, along with a set of larger flat boxes that were off to the side. "It's a few weeks late, but Happy Birthday Tommy, Min'ne."

Waving Min'ne over to sit with him Thomas opened one of his boxes, revealing a small set of Z-Crystals for Fairy-Types, Psychic-Types, and Decidueye, Rowlet's final evolution. Opening the second box, Thomas pulled out a white and green Z-Power Ring. Resting in the top of the bracelet was a white Z-Crystal with a glyph reminiscent of a Gardevoir. "Cerise, how did you manage to get your hands on this? I hadn't even heard of a Gardevoir only Z-Crystal while in Alola."

"Other regions besides Alola are now finding Z-Crystals. That one came from Hoenn." Cerise started grinning uncontrollably as she looked to the Gardevoir next to Thomas. "Now it's Min'ne's turn."

Setting the Alcremie back down on the floor, she opened the first of the presents, Inside was some mint-green cloth. As she took it out, Min'ne saw it was a button-front sundress, almost identical to the one she dreamed of a few nights prior. Pulling a pen over, she simply wrote 'How?' on the packing paper, looking at both Thomas and Cerise.

"I took advantage of you wanting some privacy and called Cerise before we left Ecruteak City. Although this must be a new record." Thomas smiled as Min'ne continued to look disbelieved.

"What can I say, It has been a slow couple days with the gym, so I managed to get it done faster than usual. Now for the next one."

Opening the second present, Min'ne pulled out a forest green ribbed sweater dress, just long enough to pass her hips.

"That one was brought up back when we were still in Alola. We had no real need for winter clothes on the islands, but…" Min'ne hugged her trainer from the side, while looking at the third present. "Is that third one just from you Cerise?"

"I'll just leave it as 'it's a present for both of you'." Just as Min'ne peeked inside the box, she just as quickly closed it, her cheeks going red and shaking her head rapidly, getting a giggle out of Cerise.

An image of the box's contents flashed in Thomas's mind, quickly irritating him, catching Cerise by surprise. "Do you really have to still tease us Cerise? There's a reason I had asked for more modest clothes for her."

"Whatever it was, it couldn't have been that bad judging by the other two." Sarah chimed in.

Min'ne slid over a slip reading 'Bikini' to Sarah. "She's very… apprehensive about showing off her figure. Min'ne gets more than enough unwanted attention as is. That's why we had been traveling alone for the last week and then some." He explained, looking over to Sarah.

"I said it was for 'the both of you' for a reason Tommy. Not just to turn her into a piece of eye-candy for strangers. Now why don't you go try everything on, Min'ne? I'd like to see if they need to be altered at all." As Min'ne closed the door to the next room to start changing, Cerise turned to the only boy in the room, "Okay Thomas. What's really going on?" She asked, starting to get serious.

"She just doesn't like drawing the attention of other Pokemon. Especially males." He started to fidget with the boxes in-front of him. "While we were in Alola, for about the first year everything was fine. She might have been harassed by a male or two when she was still a Kirlia… but when she evolved, it became an almost daily occurrence. Luckily she had a couple friends among my classmates' Pokemon that would intervene if they were around." He got up and looked out the window. "And when they weren't… and the same pest wouldn't leave her alone for days on end? I'd take care of it in their place." Thomas started to laugh a little. "Hell, it almost got me expelled a couple times, not to mention almost arrested."

Sarah gasped for a moment. "You didn't…"

Turning back to the girls, "'I didn't' what? Challenge them in her place? Knocking the wind out of them, along with various internal injuries? You bet I did." He then rolled his eyes, "But apparently that's illegal. Even though getting a Mudsdale, or a Mega Metagross, Pokemon that weigh over a ton, to crush them under weight instead would have been perfectly fine."

"Why didn't she take care of them instead? Min'ne's more than capable." Sarah asked, trying not to raise her voice.

"Because she's a pacifist." Cerise answered. "She knows how to fight, and how to use her powers, but she doesn't like harming anyone. …" She heard the door crack open as Min'ne had come out wearing the sweater.

The edge of her crest barely noticeable, the sweater hiding the shape of her chest. It went down to her thighs, tight enough to not be free flowing, but loose enough to not be showing off her hips, with the skirt of her dress underneath. The cuffs on Min'ne's sleeves were unrolled and covering most of her hands, only her fingers visible and the collar had been raised up, obstructing her face and Min'ne had hid her ears under her hair. Cerise went to roll up her sleeves a little, but Min'ne had pulled her hands away shaking her head. She wrote a note that read, "Leave it as is, I like it this way."

"Alright. Now for the next one." Cerise forced a smile as Min'ne went back inside. "She doesn't like being a Pokemon, does she?"

"I don't think so… Every time I've asked, she just goes silent, or tries to change the topic." Thomas took out his Cherish Ball, starting to look dejected. "For whatever reason though, she insisted on wanting to start this journey. So I decided to become a coordinator, for her sake. I doesn't suit me at all though, does it Cerise?"

Going to hug her 'little brother', Cerise started to console him a little. "It suits you just fine. You've always put Min'ne first."

Feeling a slight tugging at his leg, Thomas looked down and saw Rose wanting his attention. Picking her up, the Alcremie hugged him as best she could.

Sarah smiled a little, "It looks like she's getting attached to you already." Her Pichu climbed back up to her lap and squeaked quietly.

Hearing another click, Thomas looked up from Rose. Min'ne was now in her sundress and had taken off her usual dress in the process. Cerise had stitched the dress so Min'ne's crest could slip through without any of the buttons needing to be undone, and so it hugged just beneath her chest. "I think this might actually be better than what I was picturing when I called." Taking Rose from Thomas, she set her down, then pulled the young man into the next room with her, closing the door behind them. "Is something the matter?"

"_Yes,_" She gently kissed him, "_I haven't told you how much I love you, and how amazing you are yet today._" Min'ne then turned and started unbuttoning her dress by hand.

Catching a glimpse of her bare breasts in the mirror, Thomas immediately turned around. "Well if that was all, I'll go back out and wait with the others." As he reached for the door, Thomas found that he could not turn the handle at all. "Min'ne?"

"_I do need a little bit of help too._" Turning back to face her, Thomas still a little red, he saw her standing before him, wearing just a plain red-orange bikini bottom, while sheepishly covering her chest with one arm and holding her bikini top in her other hand. "_Can you help me tie this? I can't do the knots… Are you feeling alright?_"

Looking away from the sight in front of him, he quietly admitted "I caught a glimpse of your chest in the mirror as you were undressing…" His embarrassment becoming more apparently, "If you'll release the door, I'll get Cerise to help you with tying the top." He turned to try the handle one more time.

Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, her breasts subtly pressing against the young man's back, Min'ne pulled him away from the door. "_Maybe I wanted you to get that peek…_" Thomas could tell she was trying to put on a front. "_I like how you get all flustered when you look at me that way._" She squeezed him a little tighter. "_It makes me feel a little closer to you._"

"We were the closest to people could possibly be just last night though." He tried to ease her concerns, although Thomas was confused about what brought them about.

Min'ne shook her head, "_That's not what I mean. There are times where I feel like we're worlds apart._" Her grip started to loosen slightly, the top falling to the floor. "_It makes me so happy that you love my voice, but you can hardly understand my language. I've lost track of the number of times I've wanted to walk down the street with you, just holding your hand, and not worrying about the people around us._" As she let go of him, Thomas heard a faint drip hit the floor. "_One day, if we find a nice quiet place to settle down, I'm afraid our neighbors would just treat me like another Pokemon…. And not as your significant other… your wife…_"

Thomas quickly grabbed her hand before Min'ne could back away. "Why haven't you ever talked to me about this? You've always acted so unconcerned with how people treat you."

She froze a little, just realizing what she had said. "_Because you are more than concerned enough for the both of us and then some, and I didn't want to add to your worries._" Min'ne tried to pull her hand away, but Thomas tightened his hold a little with each tug.

"Then I'll learn more of your language so I can hear more of your beautiful voice. If people pester us just for walking hand in hand, or arm in arm, we'll just ignore them. And if we can't find a place to settle down that you like, we could always build our home together." Picking up her top, he walked Min'ne over to a nearby chair, not facing any mirrors. "If you'll hold this in place for now, I'll get it tied for you."

"_Thomas?_" She held her top against her chest while Thomas did the ties for her neck. "_Is my voice really that nice? You've said that a few times, but I don't hear anything special about it._"

After making sure the knot would hold, he cautiously reached around for the times ties for her back, focusing on the conversation. "Exactly. When we hear our own voices, we mostly hear the sound as it travels through our body, opposed to just through the air. As for it being as nice as I've told you… there were times where I had heard you singing, and I'd purposely wait for you to finish so i could hear the entire song, and on a few occasions it actually made me cry."

"_You've heard me sing?!..._" As she was about to turn around, a knock came from the door.

"Min'ne, Tommy? Is everything alright in there? It's been a while." Cerise called through the door.

Thomas offered Min'ne his hand, "I know you're embarrassed by it, but I'm sure the other girls would love to see you in your swimsuit." Hesitantly nodding, she followed him into the living room.

"Where's the rest of it?" Cerise asked as she saw Min'ne, getting confused glances from both Thomas and Min'ne. "There was a sarong to go with it, and a hair ornament."

Going back in for the box, Thomas pulled out a thin cloth purple cloth wrapped around the hair ornament. "Is this what you mean?"

Taking the cloth, Cerise proceeded to tie it around Min'ne's hips, giving her a split skirt, covering most of her legs. "Now for your hair." As Cerise went for a hairbrush, Min'ne froze her legs in place.

"Sorry Cerise, she only wants me to touch her hair, and it has been a couple days." Thomas explained as he dug through his pack for her hairbrush.

Once he was done, Min'ne turned around to show off to him. With her deep purple sarong covering most of her hips and legs, her bikini bottoms barely peeked through, while her top, which was the same color, had a purple hibiscus print on it, matching her hair tie, as her hair draped over her shoulder. "_How do I look?_"

"You look stunning." Thomas started fidgeting with his fingers behind his back. "_It's amazing how much the aura you give off can change with just a different set of clothes._"

"Is that all you have to say to her?" Cerise started getting sly. "It took me a while to make that set, and all it gets is a 'you look stunning'?"

Looking away to an empty corner of the room, Thomas quietly mumbled, "I can't say anything else."

"What was that? You'll have to speak up. I think my hearing is going." She started to tease him.

"I said I can't say what's really on my mind in polite company, let alone in-front of her!" He motioned to Min'ne, his face bright red. "It'd just make for an awkward situation…" Sarah also started blushing a little, feeling she knew what Thomas meant.

"Thomas…" Cerise started to reach for him, while Thomas started to back away slowly, "what's gotten into you. Min'ne means the world to you. What are you blaming her for?" He quickly ran out of Cerise's apartment. "Min'ne? You're not going to stop him?"

The Gardevoir shook her head. Gently touching her crest she wrote, 'He's afraid' before going back into the other room.

"What does he have to be afraid of here? I was just teasing him like I used to before you left for Alola." Cerise thought out loud.

"Loss." Sarah answered, looking a bit melancholy. "Have you ever lost anyone Cerise? Someone who meant a great deal to you, if not meaning the world itself as you put it?" Her Pichu looked up at her curiously. "And if you have, was it because they had passed away and you were able to cope with that fact as time passed. Or was it because they refused to have anything to do with you, and you go on, knowing they're still out there, detesting you?"

"No I haven't… it's not something I'd want to happen, Especially if they were that special to me." Cerise was clearly uneasy about the topic. "But what does that have to do with Min'ne?" The Gardevoir walked back out in her usual dress.

"Min'ne, you and Thomas know basically everything about each other, right?" She nodded in response to Sarah's question. "There you go. His answer probably matched up with something he knows she hates." Min'ne grabbed Thomas's bag, and wave for Cerise to follow, going to the door.

"Where are you going?" Min'ne didn't answer. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, they saw Thomas slumped over the bottom step. "Tommy, what are you doing out here? Come back inside."

"Just so you can tell me to get out of your sight?" His voice was hoarse. "Both of you would have wanted me gone if I had answered anyways. So why bother staying around…? I shouldn't have come back to Goldenrod in the first place."

"This is your home though. No matter what, you'll always have a place in this city to come back to." Cerise pulled the young man up, making him look at her.

Taking out a notepad from his bag, Min'ne quickly jotted down, 'Do you really mean that?'

"Of course! Both of you are like family to me." With a bittersweet smile, Cerise pulled both of them into a hug. As she let them go, Min'ne kissed Thomas deeply in-front of her, shocking him back to his senses while Cerise shyly looked away. "It took you two long enough…"

"_There, she knows, and she was expecting it. Now, what couldn't you tell me Thomas? What thoughts were you having that were so bad you'd think I'd hate the only man I'd ever love._" She sweetly kissed his cheek before taking a step back to Cerise.

Clearing her throat a little, Cerise got Thomas's attention. "Now will you tell us what you wouldn't say earlier?"

Nervously answering, Thomas's voice was quiet. "... I was imagining pushing Min'ne down onto the sofa and ravishing her…"

Both girls blushed lightly before giggling. "Is that all?" Cerise took his hand, leading him back to her apartment. Once back inside Cerise explained what happened to Sarah, who knowingly smiled all the while.

Afterwards, on Cerise's suggestion to spend the night, the traveler's politely made themselves at home. Thomas and Min'ne both got started making dinner for everyone, both remembering Cerise's failings in the kitchen when they were younger, wanting to spare Sarah the experience. All the while Sarah and Cerise took delight at the sight of the two lovers that were preparing their meal. Once drowsiness was starting to take them, Thomas forfeited the sofa and loveseat, opting to sleep on the floor. Before he could get his sleeping bag, Min'ne teleported him behind her on the loveseat, and teasingly pressed back against him, in an effort to keep the young man from moving and to cuddle with him through the night.

The next morning, Thomas was the last to wake up, having missed a proper bed. As he came to, Thomas saw the only ones that were still in, Min'ne and Rose, as Sarah and Cerise had left to have their gym battle. While he got ready for the day, Thomas found a note to him underneath a Premier Ball, and smiled as a little as he picked it up. "Min'ne, Rose, could you two come over here for a moment?" Turning around, both Pokemon were already behind him. "So it seems Cerise was serious about giving you to me Rose. Are you alright with that? I'll only take you if you're comfortable with me as your new trainer." The Alcremie looked a little tense before agreeing. As he patted her head, Thomas looked to Min'ne, "How do you feel about this?"

"_Considering we helped bring her out of an extended state of melancholy, traveling with us should help her open up some more._" She hugged Rose while explaining.

"Well Rose, Min'ne and I were intending on going to our grandparents' when we got back to the city, so for the time being, would you be comfortable in your 'Ball?" Agreeing again, Rose disappeared into the Premier Ball. "I'm not going to lie Min'ne… I'm not looking forward to going home, but I need to get this over with." As those words passed his lips, Thomas felt Min'ne hold onto his arm.

"_No matter what happens, I'll stay with you. Even if the whole world rejects you, I wouldn't want to be anywhere without you Thomas._" She could feel him being filled with gratitude towards her."

Going out into the city, the two walked hand-in-hand. They could both feel the occasional glance towards them, which only increased in frequency as they entered the shopping district. Browsing through the various window displays, Thomas noticed most of the smaller shops had changed owners since he last walked through. Every few stores they passed, Min'ne would stop them so she could get a better look at the mannequins showing the latest designs for a clothing store. Pokemon or not, she was a girl raised in human society, Thomas figured it was natural that she'd have some interest in fashion. Every time she would stop him, another dress had caught her attention, with Thomas quietly taking note of how each design would look on her. As they were about to leave the last of the shop-lined streets, Min'ne all but froze in place. Turning toward the display, Thomas saw they were in-front of a bridal shop. With a sly grin, Thomas whispered in her ear, "You'd never be able to make that work." He immediately had her attention, and she was somewhere between furious and heartbroken by his words. Gently squeezing her hand before she could respond, he continued, "You're too beautiful for that gown." Starting to play with her fingers, he guided them down the street as the young Gardevoir's cheeks became more and more red as she started to play with her hair a little.

Continuing along, the amount of people in the street got sparser the farther they went, until Thomas and Min'ne were alone, save for the occasional passerby. Taking the opportunity, Min'ne hugged Thomas's arm as they walked. They arrived at a larger than average corner lot, the main building was a nice two story home, although the paint had faded over the years, and off to the side was a detached secondary building with no access visible from the street. As they reached the front steps, Thomas's nerves were starting to get to him, the only family he had was inside and he was afraid the announcement would burn the bridge between them. Just as Thomas was about to turn around and go back the way they came, he felt a familiar sensation press against his lips. Turning to Min'ne, he saw an innocent, loving smile as she started to lead him up the steps to the door. The moment Thomas knocked on the door, they were greeted by an aged Gallade, his hair transitioning from green to grey, and some wrinkles had become apparent since Thomas and Min'ne were last home. Min'ne gave the Gallade a curtsy as she stepped inside, while Thomas nervously bowed. A moment passed before the Gallade started to laugh as he pulled his granddaughter and great-nephew into a hug.

Once free from the Gallade's vice like embrace, Thomas took a deep breath. "Gallade, we need to talk with you privately for a moment, before we see my grandpar-" Before he could finish his sentence he found himself in a large wooden room with no apparent doors, just windows lining the upper edges of the walls. Thomas then got onto his hands and knees before Gallade, as he appeared before him, prostrating himself before his adoptive great-uncle. "I'm aware the order is wrong… but Min'ne and I have mated… Could you please give us your blessing!" He then heard Min'ne speaking to her grandfather, embarrassment apparent in her voice. As she finished, Thomas felt a weight on his hands. Looking up from the floor, he saw a wooden sword along with a set of protective gear. "If I'm going to protect her at any time, I doubt I'll always have armor around." Nodding with a slight smirk, Gallade moved them away as Thomas stood up, taking the sword in his hands. He took a defensive stance against Gallade, his hands shaking as he tried to calm down. "_No negative thoughts. No pessimism. No fear. No self-doubt. You're doing this for her, your light, your angel._" Feeling the sensation against his lips again, Thomas quickly glanced over to Min'ne, who had a slight blush on her cheeks.

Clearing his throat, Gallade got back Thomas's attention. Focusing on each other Gallade saw a slight blue glow around Thomas, but assumed his eyes were failing him again. Making the first move, Gallade leaped at him with his arm blade. Thomas managed to quickly catch the strike with the side of his sword before parrying. Attempting to follow-through with a strike of his own, Thomas felt his sword fighting his grip for a moment, causing him to miss by a large margin. Taking the opening, Gallade swiftly tried to sweep Thomas's legs out from him, only to be met by Thomas's hand, catching his leg mid-swing. Thomas managed to push Gallade away, knocking him off balance slightly, and took a chance at a very telegraphed overhead strike, which Gallade blocked easily with both his arms. While Gallade was preoccupied, Thomas quickly rammed his palm into Gallade's side, causing a small explosion. Stunning at the occurrence, Gallade saw a faint smile on Thomas's face as a small blue sphere appeared in the young man's hand. Gallade tried to coax his great-nephew, but his calls weren't being noticed, instead he started to hear singing. A soft melody started to fill the room, coming from his granddaughter. As her song continued, Gallade saw the sphere in Thomas's hand rapidly grow in size, while he himself almost radiated a blue light Gallade started to form a yellow sphere between his hands in response, and lunged at Thomas, forcing both spheres to collide as Thomas used his to block the oncoming attack. The collision of the energies caused an explosion that filled the room with smoke that obscured Thomas's vision, leaving him with a vague sense of where Gallade was, thanks to his aura. Seconds later Thomas felt his sword get pried from his hand effortlessly, and the smoke was forcibly blown out the windows, revealing Gallade standing immediately in front of him, with the sword in his hands. Gallade politely bowed before Thomas and started to speak.

As Gallade finished, he could see Thomas was lost and both turned to Min'ne, "I'm sorry, it's been a couple years and my Gallade is very rusty… Min'ne, could you interpret please? I only caught 'surprise' and 'own happiness'…" The shame of having to ask Min'ne to translate was plain on his face.

Taking his hand in hers, Min'ne shook her head, "_It's nothing to be ashamed of Thomas._" She assured him, "_He said 'I'm honestly quite surprised that of the few dozen aura wielders, that my best friend's grandson would be one of them._" Thomas looked back to Gallade, nervously chuckling at the roundabout compliment. "_But, in order to draw out your full ability, you need to work on your own happiness, without her assistance.'_" The second half almost felt like an arrow through the heart. As Thomas started to slump over, Gallade patted his shoulder, and with a couple more words they were teleported back into the house. "'_It'll happen in due time. You're too strong to stay down.'_" Min'ne then quickly pecked his cheek after her grandfather turned around.

Gallade walked into the next room, while Thomas and Min'ne stayed in the entryway, looking through various photos that lined a set of shelves off to the side. A couple were of his grandfather in his younger years, he had messy ginger-red hair with shining golden eyes. In one photo he was wearing an athletic uniform with his Pokemon huddled around him, all with the biggest grins on their faces, while holding up some kind of medal. Then there were a handful of photos of his grandmother, one of which she was in a simple dress with her chestnut hair done into a braided bun and her electric green eyes instantly got your attention, as she hugged her Carbink after winning a contest, while the rest of the photos were candid shots of her. The shelf below was full of shots of the two of them together, with a wedding photo as the centerpiece. Beneath those was just a single photo of their son-in-law, a young man with lilac eyes and roughly Thomas's age, his father, holding him as an infant, with Min'ne as a Ralts looking at Thomas curiously. "Min'ne… do you remember what he was like?" Thomas adjusted the picture slightly, wiping a thin layer of dust off the frame before noticing a couple stray tears. "I don't even know who he was, what is there to cry about…?" He started to grit his teeth a little, "Why did he just disappear and leave me with her?!" More tears started forming as he growled those last couple words.

Min'ne grabbed Thomas and held him tightly. "_I wish I could tell you, I really do, but I don't remember him either…_" As he let out a slight hiccup, Min'ne saw her grandfather and Thomas's grandmother come into the entryway.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" His grandmother gently touched his shoulder as Min'ne let go and he wiped away his tears.

"Nothing… Just thinking about Mom, unfortunately…" As the tears stopped he was guided to the living room, and saw his grandfather walk in from the kitchen with a couple glasses for both Min'ne and Thomas.

"I heard you gave ol' Gallade a nice surprise." He set the glasses in front of them as he sat down. Thomas then gently held Min'ne's hand and produced a small aura sphere, roughly the size of a Pokeball in his hand, surprising both of his grandparents.

Being the first to break the silence, with a warm, motherly smile Thomas's grandmother said, "You definitely are your father's child."

Stunned by her comment, the aura sphere dissipated as Thomas quietly asked, "Could you tell me about him?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Thomas, from what we knew about him, your father was a very kind and cheerful person. He wasn't one to talk about his past that much. We never learned where he was from, or who his family was, but that doesn't matter as long as he made your mother happy. Growing up, no matter how much effort she put in, anything she tried rarely went her way, but when they were together, it was almost like your father was her good luck charm." Thomas's grandmother's eyes cast down at the glass in front of her. "Then one day when she was training her Pokemon for another attempt at a gym battle, an attack widely missed its mark, and your father managed to stop the attack before it could hit your mother, with his aura." She looked back up to her husband, "As a little girl, Linda loved the old stories of the Aura Guardians. So, when she learned aura was real, your father became her knight in shining armor."

Turning to her trainer, Min'ne's eyes lit up with astonishment, "_He sounds so much like you Thomas. Although you work too hard for any of your accomplishments to be up to luck, especially with what you said about the trainer's school."_ She inched closer to Thomas slowly, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Then a few years later, they decided to settle down in Ecruteak, and soon after you and your Gardevoir were born. Your father was the proudest man in the hospital that day. Both of your parents fawned over you constantly Thomas, and her Gallade was the same. You were both very loved, by everyone." Thomas's grandmother's eyes started to tear up as she continued. "Then one day during a trip into town as a family, someone tried to attack your mother. Your father tried to fight him off, while Galalde got both of you two to safety, but he got stabbed in retaliation… with the knife nicking a major artery… he passed away…" She was trying her best to keep her composure, while Thomas silently clenched his fist, his nails digging into his palm. Min'ne tried to reach for his hand as she felt his rage growing.

"Please tell me he got a life sentence." His grandfather nodded in response as he started to console his wife. "And… What about my father's name? I've never actually heard it…"

"Alexander." His grandfather answered. As Thomas relaxed for a moment, finally about to put a name to his father's face, Min'ne managed to pry his hand open with her powers. "Now Thomas, wasn't there something else you wanted to tell us?"

Digging through his bag, Thomas was looking for a case he was given a few days prior by Morty. "A few days ago I was in Ecruteak, which happened to be holding a contest while I was there," Thomas half-lied having known about the contest for months. "So, we decided to take part in it." As he pulled out a modest steel case, Thomas's grandmother started smiling with tears still in her eyes, recognizing the case right away. "And somehow Min'ne managed to win." He opened his case to reveal his first place ribbon. "It also seems a 'Wallace' took note of our performance. Do you know the former Hoenn champion by chance Grandma?"

She turned to her sets of ribbons sitting on the nearby fireplace mantle. "Wallace was a bit of a mentor to me when I got started as a coordinator. After my first few contests though we went our separate ways, although we still keep in touch." She then looked back to her grandson. "We also saw your performance Thomas, you were both lovely." Embarrassing both Thomas and Min'ne with her compliment.

"Wasn't there something else you wanted to share with us Thomas?" His grandfather asked, "Gallade said it was something personal, but you wanted to run it passed him first."

Taking a deep breath, Thomas felt what was left of his anger turn into anxiety in an instant. "Grandma, Grandpa… How would you feel if I met someone, who I shared a mutual affection with. Someone who you've both known all her life." Min'ne held Thomas's hand tightly. "I've lost track of the amount of times she's been the torch leading me out of my darkness. She has been beyond patient with me… She's been given countless offers, but still chose me… someone who constantly belittles himself. She knows all my dreams, and hasn't laughed at them once, even when I end up laughing at them myself."

"Who might this young lady be that's stolen your heart sweetie?" His grandmother asked, the last of her tears gone. Almost as if on cue, Min'ne then kissed Thomas's cheek. "Oh my."

His grandfather started to chuckle, "Well we certainly have known Min'ne all her life."

"You're actually going along with this? They were supposed to treat each other as siblings, not as lovers!" Thomas's grandmother was clearly irritated by the thought.

"Just because we were supposed to treat each other as siblings, doesn't mean we actually were. Clearly there's no blood between us." Thomas retorted. "I fell in love with Min'ne years ago. She was a precious friend when I needed one when she was a Ralts. As a Kirlia she started showing her affection for me, but I shrugged it off as if it was just a phase she was going through. Then shortly before she evolved, I started sharing similar feelings for her… And after she became a Gardevoir… I was too embarrassed to look her in the eye because of the thoughts I was having about her. She was my best friend, my only real friend in Alola, and I had fallen in love with her." He looked down at his hand. Min'ne had laced their fingers. "'Did she really have feelings for me too? If she did, would anyone accept our relationship? What if she fell in love with another Pokemon? What if she would be disgusted by me?' Those thoughts were with me for a while. Then one day after she turned away yet another male, she confessed to me…" Thomas gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "I never responded to her confession properly until recently, but, being a Gardevoir, I think she knew from the start…" As he finished, Min'ne silently nodded in agreement.

"Honey, we can't tell him how to think, how he should feel, or who he can love." Thomas's grandfather turned to his wife, "Sure, I'm a little disappointed great-grandchildren aren't in our future, but Thomas's relationship with Min'ne seems to have been good for him. Besides, a boy needs some happiness in his life."

Taking to heart what Thomas had told them, his grandmother agreed. He had clearly thought out the situation. "Alright then. I'll let it go, under two conditions." Hearing his grandmother sounding like she'd still challenge their relationship annoyed Thomas slightly. "First, I'd like to see your performance again, in person." Min'ne let a giggle slip as Thomas was caught off-guard by the request. "Second, I'd like to see one oher performance piece you've been working on."

The doorbell rang as they all got up from their seats. Thomas's grandfather went to answer it as the others went out to the backyard. As he opened the door, he saw Cerise, along with an unfamiliar girl with her. "Cerise? It's been since we last saw you! Come in, Thomas was just about to show us his performance. How's your mother?"

"She's alright. She's going to be heading to Kalos in a few days with Dad while he visits some family. Apparently a second cousin is getting married, and Grandma will chew his ear off if he didn't go." Walking inside, Cerise waved in Sarah who had come with her. "Are they out back? Tommy forgot his and Min'ne's presents at my apartment." She shifted a bag in her hand a little, holding all of her gifts to them.

"They are probably about to start. Thomas always wanted to get these kinds of requests done right away." As they stepped out to the backyard, Thomas and Min'ne were already standing in midair, dancing together, repeating their performance from Ecruteak, without Min'ne's Mega form. "I wonder how many people would actually trust their Psychics to hold them up like that?

"Not too man." Thomas's grandmother chimed in. "Although more might try from having seen his performance on TV."

As the pair were finishing their routine, Sarah whispered. "Those two really are made for each other…"

Thomas's grandfather turned to Sarah, "You seem fairly comfortable with pokemon and humans being close, Miss…"

"Sarah." She answered promptly. "Growing up my father was deaf so we communicated by sign language, which his Pangoro also learned. He wasn't as articulate as Min'ne is, but he could hold a conversation."

He smiled a little, "Well, if your family ever comes to Goldenrod, I'd love to meet them."

"That was a lovely performance Tommy, is Min'ne alright controlling all of that material at once?" Cerise asked as both Thomas and Min'ne stepped back down to the ground. Everyone turned to Min'ne as she started to rub her shoulder before laughing.

"Alright Thomas, what do you have planned for your next contest?" His grandmother asked, turning her attention back to him.

"We haven't really practiced yet but I've got a rough idea, although I'm part of it again…" Taking out a Pokeball, he called out Zorua, and took Min'ne's hand again, asking just above a whisper, "Let's try 'Moonlight Symphonia' again." The group watched as an orb of blue and pink light started growing over their held hands. "Zorua, as this ball goes into the air, I want you to Snarl at it, okay? And if you can, try to keep the wave halfway over the ball." Zorua tilted it's head at the odd request.

Releasing the orb of light into the air, Thomas snapped his fingers and Zorua growled at the orb, releasing a couple black sound waves. As they passed over the orb, it started to distort, as if it was being pulled apart. It then separated into the individual Aura Sphere and Moonblast. The Aura Sphere then exploded, taking the Moonblast along with it. Clenching his fist at the results, Thomas cast his eyes downward. "Looks like I still have a lot of training to do…"

Patting him on the shoulder, his grandfather smiled. "It was your first try, and it looks like your Zorua wasn't even aware of why it was being asked. Practice is always messy at the start."

Thomas's grandmother pulled him into a hug. "Why don't you two take your stuff up to your room? You haven't been home in years, and there isn't another contest for a couple months."

"That… sounds nice… Thanks Grandma." Thomas returned the hug for a moment, before taking his bag and their forgotten presents up to their old room.

As Thomas opened the door, Min'ne's eyes lit up and she ran inside, picking up a plush Substitute dol, and hugging it tightly. "_Miga! I've missed you!_" The girls peeked inside, and awed over the sight. Min'ne then looked around. Their old room was still how she remembered it, except smaller, since she was still a Kirlia before they left for Alola. It had a twin bed with a green and white plaid quilt. Ever since Thomas's grandfather picked him up from the hospital that day, Min'ne took every opportunity to be close to the boy that defended her. It also had a couple bookshelves lined with regional encyclopedias of Pokemon, along with some fictional stories of oddly named youths and their journeys in each region.

Stepping inside the room, Cerise walked over to one of the bookshelves and saw the encyclopedia of Hoenn Pokemon had a significant amount of use due to its spine being worn out. As she opened the book she saw the pages for Ralts and Kirlia were covered in sticky notes, but none on the pages for Gardevoir. Each listing different measurements than what the book gave, be it the size of their horns, height, range of their psychic reaches, dress lengths, and other more personal measurements. "Hey Tommy, how tall is Min'ne now?"

"Just barely over five foot two, or one hundred fifty-eight centimeters." He recited without paying attention, getting a mischievous grin out of Cerise.

"How far behind does her dress drag?"

"Only about a foot, instead of the normal three feet." Thomas slipped on his new Z-Power Ring, and smiled a little as he looked at the Gardevoir Z-Crystal placed on top.

"How far is her reach now?"

"Sixty meters or so, at least judging by how fast she can run." Min'ne looked up from her doll as Thomas continued answering questions.

Cerise nudged Sarah slightly and gestured from the floor up to the ceiling. "Um… what are her three sizes from bottom to top?" Min'ne was shocked at Cerise for making Sarah ask such a question and throw a pillow at her in response.

"Personal-53-Private." Thomas turned around and rolled his eyes at the girls. He turned to Min'ne, "Since we're going to be home for a few days at least, would you like to change?" He held up her sundress at the suggestion, and she quickly took it from his hands. "WE'LL give you some privacy to change." He then pulled Cerise and Sarah from their room. "Cerise, did you honestly think I wasn't on to you?" Thomas sighed after the door was closed.

"Can you blame a girl for trying?" She laughed as they waited in the hallway.

"Did you really take all those measurements Thomas?" Sarah asked, getting curious.

"She's my best friend… I wanted to know everything about her… and for the record, yes it was awkward getting her bust and hip measurements, but she wanted to know too." He blatantly answered a question he knew was going to be asked, a slight blush on his face as he recalled the memory.

Moments later Min'ne walked out in her mint-green sundress, with her hair now hiding the points of her ears, and she was holding her choker. "_Could we use my Mega Stone, even if it's for a little bit Thomas?_" Without a word Thomas put Min'ne's choker on for her and tapped the Key Stone on his wrist. Without her normal dress on, the only changes were her eyes and hair swapping colors, along with her hair going wavy, and her crest opening up and hiding the opening in the dress it slipped through.

"If it wasn't for her complexion, I'd assume she was just another girl if I passed her on the street…" Sarah said without thinking, getting a hug from Min'ne.

"Thomas, have you two had lunch yet?" Thomas's grandfather called upstairs.

Thomas motioned to all the girls to be quiet. "You two hide her and go down first." He whispered before calling down, "We all had a late breakfast."

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, his grandmother spotted him, "Gallade wanted a word with Min'ne, where is she?" The two girls stepped aside to reveal the Gardevoir in question. "My goodness darling, you're beautiful. Did Thomas buy you that dress?"

"Actually, Cerise made it for her as a birthday present." He quickly answered her. "Did Gallade say what he wanted?"

"Something about catching up and questions about the islands. Since there was no League branch on the islands, or Contests, growing up we never had much interest in going. He's probably fascinated by all the tales she could share about the Pokemon there." His grandmother explained, before Min'ne politely left to speak with her grandfather. "Now you, young man." Thomas flinched the moment her focus was back on him. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming home today?"

While Thomas looked for the right words, Cerise stepped in. "He was afraid the only family he had left would disown him, just because of who he loved and what they were." She rested her hands on his shoulders, "He almost fled the city with no belongings besides the clothes on his back and his, then, two other Pokemon because I teased him about his love life."

His grandmother's mouth was agape as she heard this. "Is this true Thomas?" He shamefully nodded. "Sweetie, that'll never happen."

"It sounded like you were thinking about it ma'am." Sarah said, standing up for Thomas. "We were at the front door for a couple minutes, and your window is open…" She was starting to regret her words. "Thomas is a very sweet boy, I've only known him for a few days now, but it's apparent he has always been worrying about something; his partner, the people around him, his self-worth… he shouldn't have to worry about losing his family over who he is."

Cerise reached for Sarah's hand, pulling her back as she finished, "I know he's been gone for a couple years, but when was the last time you remember seeing Tommy genuinely happy, and Min'ne wasn't around?"

His grandmother stopped for a moment. Her husband and Cerise were right, she had only ever seen Thomas truly smile when he was with his Pokemon. She pulled him into a tight hug, her eyes watering, "I'm sorry for making you feel that way Thomas, you'll always be part of our family."

Cerise and Sarah joined in the hug, both hearing a slight hiccup from Thomas. "We'll head out now, I'll see you tomorrow Tommy, okay?"

Barely nodding, facing away from the girls, he responded, "Yea, I'll see you tomorrow… Thanks for everything Cerise. You too Sarah." His voice cracking on every word.

"You've got some very good friends Thomas. You know that, right?" His grandfather stepped in from around the corner as Thomas wiped his eyes.

"Yea, although it took me almost ten years to make another human friend besides Cerise."

"Were things that rough in Alola?" His grandmother quickly went into the kitchen herself.

"No one there thought very highly of me. My classmates thought I was crazy for actually having conversations with Min'ne, and I'm sure the teachers are glad I'm gone and not wasting their time anymore." Thomas was clearly starting to get dejected again.

"You were there because you wanted to learn, you weren't wasting anyone's time Thomas." His grandfather insisted, as they both sat back down.

He shook his head, "I did alright when it came to practical applications of what we were learning, but I failed almost every written test, and when I retook them, more and more I could see the teachers glaring at me… the only one that was understanding was Professor Kukui who'd come up with practical versions of his tests for me to do on the weekends…. And then there's the fights I'd get into with Pokemon so they'd leave Min'ne alone…" He continued going over everything that happened while on the islands.

Down the hall, Min'ne and her grandfather were in his bedroom. "He's been extremely hard on himself, hasn't he?" Galladed asked, feeling an aura of negativity fill the house as they overheard parts of Thomas's conversation.

"Part of him will probably never get over the years he was with his mother, she kept insisting we were weak, and he wanted to prove her wrong… and Father… I understand he was just following her orders, but the anger that radiated from Thomas the other night when he saw Father, it… frightened me that he was capable of it." Min'ne gripped her dress as she thought back.

"How was he doing? I figured he would have stayed closer to the city all these years." Gallade asked, hardly having thought of his son in years.

"Father wasn't taking care of himself. He appeared to be getting into pointless fights judging by all of his scars and bruises. I know I don't have much experience with wild Pokemon, but they shouldn't be that territorial in these woods to just attack him. At least he seems to still have some trust left in humans." A faint smile appeared as she remembered her father going to get healed by Sarah.

"Believe it or not, he's probably feeling much like Thomas is right now. Alexander's death weighed heavy on him, but he, Linda and Alexander, they all knew the safety of you two was of the most importance. But because he wasn't 'strong enough' he failed to protect his friend as well. He might be trying to prove it to himself." He paused for a moment, hearing a tea kettle whistling. "So, we covered Thomas and my son, what about you?"

Min'ne was confused, "What about me? I've been fine. There's really been nothing of note going on with me besides my evolution."

Gallade stared at her intently. "Nothing? Nothing of note in three years. Nothing you want to get off your chest? Nothing you've thought was too trivial to share? We all love you Min'ne, you can talk to us about anything."

"Of course there is, but talking won't do anything about it." Momentarily looking down at her hands, she quickly hid them from her sight. "So what if I hate being a Pokemon and wish I were human" She was starting to raise her voice "So what if I'm sick of males harassing me. Nothing is going to change. I'm stuck as a Pokemon, and there will always be another male thinking he owns me."

Staying calm while she unloaded on him, Gallade asked, "Why do you wish you were human instead of a Pokemon? Plenty of humans wish for the opposite."

"So Thomas could have possibly gotten a better childhood and in turn a better life!" She snapped. "If he had a stronger Pokemon, his mother wouldn't have been so harsh, and this his self-esteem might have been better because of it. And if she wasn't and I lived near him, I could have done something to stop it!"

"But you're not. Regardless, you're his best friend. Every member of our family has cared deeply for their 'brother' or 'sister', but probably none as much as you do." Gallade faintly smiled. "He's a strong young man, I'd be proud to call him my 'son'." He walked over to Min'ne, offering her his hand. "And being a Pokemon gives you an advantage over being a human you know."

"What would that be?" She asked, getting back up.

"You two can understand each other without having to say a word, spoken or telepathic." He tapped his crest before holding the door for his granddaughter.

Joining the others, Min'ne saw Thomas wiping his eyes with a hanker-chief. "Is it wrong for me to love him so much, and to be so hurt seeing him like this?" She asked quietly, while Gallade simply shook his head.

The rest of the evening, everyone in the household was slowly readjusting to Thomas and Min'ne being back. Once night was upon them, Min'ne was the first to duck away for bed, followed by his grandparents and Gallade. Shortly after, Thomas also decided to go up to his bedroom to kill some time before falling asleep himself. Turning off the last of the lights in the house, he cautiously knocked on his bedroom door, "Min'ne, are you decent?" He had seen her naked only a couple times and they had been intimate, but only after he had her consent.

"_You could say that._" Opening the door with a slight click, Min'ne pulled Thomas into the room before quickly closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Lengthy lemon ahead.**

* * *

The lights were off and the only illumination in the room was moonlight coming in through a skylight. Thomas could faintly see Min'ne, his eyes adjusting, but he could make out her hips and legs clearly. She wasn't in one of her dresses. Thomas quickly looked away and covered his eyes, "You should have said you weren't."

Resting her hand on his cheek, Min'ne turned his gaze back towards her. A slight breeze came from the window behind her, making a see-through piece of clothing more apparent. Taking a couple steps back, Min'ne was illuminated by the moonlight, which made her surprising new babydoll lingerie all the more enchanting. Like her bikini, it was a deep purple, but the entire piece was sheer, not doing much to hide Min'ne's features. "_Are you saying I'm not 'decent'?_" She asked, getting a seductive grin as Thomas's eyes were fixed on her.

"You're…" Thomas could barely say a word while looking at her.

As he took a couple steps towards Min'ne, she stopped him. "_Why don't you take a seat?_" As she gently pushed him back against their bed, Thomas saw her eyes shine for a moment before every wall of their room was covered by a Light Screen surface. "_That should give us some privacy._" As her attention turned back to Thomas, she could feel his eyes all over her. Min'ne loved that she had this effect on Thomas, like she was the only thing in the world to him. Leaning towards him, Min'ne gently pushed her breasts together, and saw Thomas's gaze transfixed on her chest. "_Do you see something you like?_" He slowly nodded. She stepped closer before straddling his lap, with each little motion Min'ne could almost feel Thomas's breath on her through the thin fabric. "_Why don't you take it then._" As if freed from chains, Thomas quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the young, scantily-clad, Gardevoir closer against him while starting to kiss her breasts through the cloth. Min'ne had caught him glancing at various girls' chests over the last few years, but whenever he would dream, he would be dreaming of her. Feeling him starting to kiss and nibble on the edge of her crest, small jolts of pleasure starting shooting through Min'ne, to the point that she grabbed onto Thomas and was unintentionally grabbing his hair. As he momentarily stopped, Min'ne looked down, her eyes meeting his before his attention turned to her shoulder. "_When we're like this, you don't have to ask._" Gingerly lifting the shoulder straps of her babydoll, Thomas pulled the bralette down. Slipping her arms through the straps, her lingerie just snug enough to stay in place, she felt Thomas latch onto her breast.

Letting go for a moment, Thomas looked up at the beauty sitting in his lap. "Of course I do… they're perfect, just like you…" Scooting back to prop himself against the wall, he continued, " You're as perfect can be Min'ne. Your legs are subtly toned, but your thighs are still surprisingly soft." He started running a hand over each part of her body as he described it. "Your hips are ever so slightly on the wide side for your frame, not quite 'child-bearing' but still helps give you an hourglass figure. Your butt…" He paused trying to pick his words delicately as he caressed the area in question. "It's enticingly soft, and just full enough to show off your hips shaking through your dress as you walk. Your waist and stomach show your trying to watch your figure, but still indulge yourself occasionally." Smiling as he continued, Thomas intentionally moved to Min'ne's shoulders. "Your arms are charmingly slender, but I know they're strong enough to do some damage to an oak in one punch. Your hair, as cliche as it sounds, it's like silk. It feels so soft and so delicate whenever I touch it." Now resting his hand on her cheek, which was getting more red since the foreplay started. "Ever since you were a Ralts, your eyes shined like gemstones whenever I saw them. Two perfect rubies displaying so much emotion over the years. And for good measure, your ears. It's adorable how all six points go red when you get embarrassed, like right now." He smiled before turning his attention back to the part of her that was originally in question. "Now, as for your breasts. They're about average in size but on your frame, in your proportions, they look huge. They fill my hands and then some. Not to mention your delicious, adorable pink-red nipples. Your endowments also keep your most important physical trait safe." Gently stroking the edge of her crest, Thomas got a slight shudder out of Min'ne. "A Gardevoir's crest was believed to be a representation of their heart, but yours is smaller than most for whatever reason, but much more sensitive, just like your heart. And then there's this one." He leaned in and kissed her neck gently. "This naughty little girl you try to keep hidden. She doesn't stick out much, most people probably wouldn't think much of her, but get her going and you'll never forget." He gently ran his fingers over the crest on her back. Min'ne bit her lip slightly, trying to stifle a moan, but Thomas kept going and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he was after. "Let it out, I want to hear that sweet, beautiful voice of yours again."

As he kept going, Min'ne started to buck her hips a little, still trying to hold back. "_If I let it…_" She held onto Thomas tightly, "_If I let it out, you'll stop…_"

Slowing his fingers for a moment, Thomas nipped at the nape of Min'ne's neck. "I might keep going even if you ask me to stop." Going back to his original rhythm, he felt her gripping onto his shirt before it and the rest of his clothes disappeared asMin'ne started bucking her hips harder. "Let it out, don't fight it."

Still biting her lip, Min'ne felt herself getting cose. She was ashamed by getting off so easily, but she also didn't want Thomas to let go, even for a second. "_Prom...ise you wo...n't let go?_" Finding it difficult to think clearly, let alone concentrate to use her powers, Min'ne hoped he'd agree. Feeling a slight nod, as Thomas was still tending to her neck and shoulders, she melodically moaned, "Garde, voir!" In that instant, Min'ne felt Thomas's member throb against her thighs, and could feel her juices spray out as she stopped holding back.

Resting his hand over her crest, Thomas pulled away from Min'ne. "Was that so ha…"

Before he could finish, she kissed him deeply, forcing her tongue passed his lips. "_Yes it was!_" With a slight tear in her eyes, Min'ne paused, "_I'm not naughty… I miss when it was just us, and no one else…_"

Even though they were right next to each other, holding each other, an aura of loneliness hung around Min'ne in that moment, Thomas could see a sense of longing in her eyes. "_You have a direct line to me Min'ne, that takes priority over anything else. You're my first and best friend, my lover._" Gently pushing Min'ne away, Thomas caught his breath, "I took Rowlet because he chose me, and Zorua because she had no family and Rowlet was her friend. I look after them like I would children, be it my own, or young siblings. And I know you do too. As for being naughty…" He looked her up and down again, trying to burn the image into his memory. "The girl sitting in my lap, stark naked except for a perfectly tailored piece of sheer lingerie would disagree."

Starting to attack her neck again, Thomas was determined to leave some kiss marks. As he rubbed the crest on her back gently, another moan slipped out. "_I'm not… naughty…_" Her breath got heavier with each stroke of her crest.

"Then what are you? Why the clothes?" He reached for her inner thigh with his free hand before kissing her jawline.

"_I'm lonely…_" Her cheeks were going more red, "_I need my lover… I need you Thomas…_" Reaching down, Min'ne gently grabbed Thomas's member before stroking it, feeling his pulse in her hand. As the young man beneath her stopped his shower of kisses, she saw a calming smile catch her eye.

Moving Thomas so he was laying down underneath her, Min'ne leaned over him so he could keep his hand on her crest, her breasts brushing his chest slightly. "Remember, only as much as you're comfortab-" Thomas paused as she pressed his tip against her entrance before quickly taking all of him inside.

Just as Min'ne took in his last inch, she froze over Thomas, her vision started to blur as she was filled with his warmth. "_I must be one of the luckiest Gardevoir in the world._" With a faint smile, and tears starting to roll down her cheeks, Min'ne slowly started to rock her hips.

As she started, a chill ran up Thomas's spine. The other night they went at it like a couple animals, but now, they were embracing each other, comforting each other. Resting his free hand on her hip, Thomas started to match Min'ne's pace. Looking up at her, he found himself slowly getting lost in those shimmering rubies, "_She really is stunning._" As soon as he finished his thought Min'ne sat up right, the crest on her back no longer in reach. She had stopped momentarily. "Is something…" Thomas paused as he felt her squeezing him like a vise, and saw her shiver as every muscle tensed.

"_Right there! It's right there, don't move!_" Min'ne wanted to cry out as she found her spot, but the room wasn't soundproof.

Hearing her mental screams, Thomas continued their pace, against Min'ne's wishes, trying to find her pleasure spot for himself. Each slight thrust earned him a little mew, and every little sound passed her lips made his member ache. "More! I want to hear more!"

With one hard thrust, Min'ne's eyes opened wide as she felt Thomas hit her spot and quickly covered her mouth to stifle a loud moan. As her voice slipped out, Min'ne felt more warmth from him deep inside her. "_Did you just climax, from my moan?_" She asked panting as her body started to relax, feeling him twitch ever-so-slightly with each breath. He nodded in response, visibly embarrassed. Min'ne pushed her chest forward a little, with a soft smile, "_Honest boys get a reward._" Thomas wrapped his arm around Min'ne's waist, carefully pulling her back down to him, and gently latched back onto her breast. She was still a little confused about his fascination with her breasts. Min'ne knew what human women's were for, seeing the occasional with a newborn when they were in Alola, but Pokemon hatched from eggs, and she recalled eating solid foods before Thomas could. "_Are they really that good?_" She started to stroke his hair.

"_Yes they are._" Thomas stopped and teasingly licked and kissed her nipples. "Promise not to laugh at me?" She quickly agreed. "They… they make me feel safe… Honestly that goes for you as a whole."

Min'ne tilted her head at the comment, "_What do you mean? Why wouldn't you feel safe?_"

"Whenever I start having my doubts, or chains of small unfortunate occurrences, having you with me, even something as small as your psychic pecks on my cheek made it feel like those issues were gone, even if it was for a moment." Looking downward a little, obscuring his eyes from her, Thomas kissed her chest a couple times, "Your heart is full of so much love and care, I feel lucky that part of it is directed to me." Instinctively pulling Thomas into an embrace, Min'ne held him tightly against her chest, almost smothering him. "_Min'ne, I can't breathe._"

Easing her hold, Min'ne let Thomas catch his breath. "_Keep going. They're all yours._" She felt him continue where he had left off, each little touch giving her goosebumps.

As he continued, Thomas reached around to Min'ne's back again, tracing her crest, feeling her constricting around him with every touch. "I'm so grateful to have such a wonderful woman in my life."

As his fingers circled her back, Min'ne quietly purred "Gardevoir." The feeling was more pleasant than pleasurable. She had her lover deep inside her, attending to her breasts and the nipping at the crest between them occasionally, and playing with the one on her back. His attention was all over her, she could feel just how infatuated he was with her, and as a creature with a heightened longing for affection, she didn't want it to end.

* * *

**Lengthy lemon over.**

* * *

Every part of her body, Thomas found cute, every curve he thought was sexy. She was compassionate, worrisome, intelligent, motherly. Min'ne could have chosen anyone and he would have respected her wishes, but she still chose him. "I love you Min'ne, always."She was melting more and more under his touch, and sleep was starting to claim her. "_How… much…_" As she started to drift, she wrapped her legs around him, making sure the young man, her lover, her body pillow for the night, couldn't get away.

Pulling the sheets over them, Thomas whispered "Deeply and fervently," before sleep claimed him as well.

The next morning Min'ne was the first to wake up in the house. Shifting around slightly, she felt that Thomas had slipped out in the middle of the night, much to her chagrin. Looking down she saw that he had rolled away a little in his sleep. Kissing his cheek, she decided it was a good time to wash up from their night's activities. Quickly fixing the straps of her nightwear, she grabbed her day clothes and quietly slipped over to the bathroom. There were only a couple major rules in the house, one of which being no teleporting from room to room, and luckily her and Thomas's bedroom was the only one on that floor, and her grandfather was still asleep downstairs. Once inside she lined the walls with Light Screen panels so to try and not wake up the rest of the house. After starting the water she carefully slipped out of her babydoll. As she set it down she noticed a couple small damp spots on the bralette of the garment. Turning her attention to her chest, Min'ne noticed a couple faint white droplets, "_Thomas!? Please be awake!_"

"_What's… wrooong…_" He sounded like he was just woken up and could fall back asleep in seconds.

She started feeling more nervous than she had as a Ralts, "_I think I might be pregnant._"


End file.
